Le jour où le soleil réapparut
by Phenicia
Summary: Juste après les aventures du manga, un chevalier se réveille dans un coin reculé du Sanctuaire alors qu'il aurait dû être mort. Quelle en est la raison ? Une nouvelle menace serait-elle en train d'apparaître à peine la guerre sainte contre Hadès terminée ?
1. Prologue : Réveil

Note : Cette fanfiction se base avant tout sur le manga original, néanmoins, il est fort probable que des personnages d'autres œuvres liées à Saint Seiya (G, Lost Canvas, Next Dimension, la Gigantomachia, Soul of Gold, Shô, etc.) apparaissent, de même que des événements tirés de ceux-ci pourraient être nommés. Dans pareil cas, je ferai en sorte de poster une note lors du premier chapitre concernant un personnage/événement afin de vous permettre de suivre même si vous n'avez pas lu/vu l'ensemble de l'univers. N'hésitez pas à le commenter en cas d'oubli de ma part !

* * *

\- Dites, Monsieur, vous voulez bien être mon maître ?

Il avait rapidement observé la fillette face à lui sans réellement comprendre les raisons qui poussaient une simple villageoise de Rodorio à poser cette question. La plupart du temps, c'était les chevaliers qui trouvaient leurs disciples parmis des enfants ayant déjà un certain potentiel, ou alors, ceux-ci rejoignaient un camps d'entraînement. La blondinette ne semblait pas correspondre à cette règle : elle était apparue presque de nulle part et avait simplement demandé, comme ça, d'un coup.

Prendre des disciples n'était certainement pas au centre de ses préoccupations, surtout connaissant la situation actuelle du Sanctuaire. Non, c'était juste une mauvaise idée qui ne pouvait que lui faire perdre un précieux temps ! Mais d'un autre côté, simplement refuser était inimaginable, cela remettrait ses capacités en doute immédiatement.

\- Si tu relèves mon défi, j'accepterai d'être ton maître. Cela te convient, jeune fille ?

Il devait trouver un défi de taille que l'enfant ne pourrait résoudre, ainsi, au yeux de tous, il testait une potentielle recrue, mais au fond, il se débarrassait juste d'une gêne.

\- C'est entendu… Maître !

Ce dernier mot résonna dans son esprit encore et encore, se brouillant peu à peu avant d'être comme murmuré depuis une longue distance qui s'amoindrit au fil du temps. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage inquiet d'une blondinette aux yeux noisettes qui ne tarda pas à lui sauter au cou. La lumière était vive et le chevalier dû ciller à de nombreuses reprises pour s'y faire, comme s'il se réveillait d'un très long sommeil. Étrangement, il ne se souvenait même pas de s'être endormi, juste d'une lueure aveuglante et d'une explosion… Une explosion !

Il se releva d'un coup et leva les yeux au ciel qui semblait pareil à celui qu'il pouvait voir chaque jour au sanctuaire, le soleil était juste sur le point de se coucher. Remarquant son geste, l'enfant l'avait lâché avant de suivre son regard.

\- Vous vous êtes endormis quand c'était l'éclipse, maître ? Elle vient juste de se terminer, c'était vraiment beau !

L'adulte se tourna interdit vers sa disciple. L'éclipse venait de disparaître ? L'ultime éclipse provoquée par Hadès ? Cela voulait dire que les jeunes chevaliers de bronze avaient réussi, que le monde était sauvé et que leur sacrifice avait pu les aider à avancer. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait absolument pas d'avoir survécu à ce dernier… Il n'y avait que le néant entre l'explosion du mur des lamentations et le souvenir le reliant à la jeune fille.

\- Maître, vous voulez que je vous aide à vous relever ?

Elle se remit sur ses jambes et lui tendit spontanément la main ; s'il ne la prenait pas, la fillette serait probablement déçue, ainsi, il l'attrapa sans pour autant prendre appuis dessus tandis qu'il faisait en sorte que ses jambes engourdies accepte son poids.

\- Tu as continué de venir ici… lança simplement le chevalier dont les idées se remettait peu à peu en place.

\- Évidemment ! Je savais que vous n'étiez pas mort ! Même si j'ai eu très peu en arrivant...

L'adulte fronça les sourcils à cette réflexion. Certes, elle restait assez jeune, mais sa disciple ne semblait pas être le genre de personne à prendre peur facilement, loin de là.

\- Il y a…

\- Je dois retrouver Athéna !

L'enfant ne s'attendait pas vraiment à être interrompue, mais soit, cela attendrait. Pour toute réponse, elle sera d'avantage la main du chevalier qu'elle n'avait pas quitté.

\- Je veux rester avec vous, maître. Je… Vous ne semblez pas aller très bien… Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose !

Il la toisa un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Si cette petite avait réussi à lui apprendre quelque chose au fil du temps, c'était que quand elle était vraiment déterminée, elle ne laissait pas tomber facilement et le temps lui manquait pour argumenter.

\- Bien. Mais pas un mot avant que je ne te donne la parole, surtout en présence d'Athéna.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête avant de laisser échapper un grand sourire. Sans plus attendre, le chevalier ôta le ruban qu'elle avait dans les cheveux afin qu'ils retombent sur ses épaules au lieu d'être en une queue de cheval désordonnée. La bande de tissus rouge termina au poignet de l'enfant.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dis de prendre un minimum soin de toi ? Tu ne peux pas te présenter à Athéna n'importe comment !

La fillette fit la moue avant de reprendre la main de son maître et de se diriger vers l'intérieur du domaine sacré. A peine la zone d'entraînement qu'ils partagaient fut-elle passée que l'homme comprit immédiatement ce qui avait pu faire peur à la petite. A moins d'un mètre d'eux se trouvait le corps d'un garde du domaine sacré. Une victime de la guerre sainte qui venait d'avoir lieu, de toute évidence. Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa disciple continuer. Il se doutait du nombre de gardes assassinés, ayant lui-même été celui qui prit la dernière étincelle de vie de certains.

\- Je reste.

C'était comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, après tout, elle commençait à bien connaître son maître… Il fallait surtout qu'elle ne comprenne pas qu'il avait été l'exécutant de certains d'entre-eux. Il lui fallait un moyen qu'elle ne voie rien…

\- Ferme les yeux. Contente-toi de suivre le chemin vers lequel je te guide.

Elle cilla plusieurs fois, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise et ses interrogations. Malgré tout, elle s'exécuta, devinant que si son maître avait donné un ordre clair, c'était qu'elle devait s'exécuter pour son bien

Le chemin fut plutôt long, notamment parce que le chevalier devait sans cesse guider l'enfant, mais ils finirent par arriver au pied des douze maisons, vides à présent. C'était à cet endroit que c'étaient rassemblés les derniers chevaliers de la déesse, néanmoins, l'adulte ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu la plupart d'entre-eux par le passé. En avançant vers eux, il constata que Seiya était absent, de même pour Shiryu et Hyoga.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, murmura-t-il à l'intention de la fillette à ses côtés qui s'exécuta.

En le sentant approcher, les personnes rassemblées en bas de premières marches se retournèrent et ne purent cacher sa surprise, après tout : il était sensé être mort !

\- Aphrodite ?!


	2. Chapitre 1 : Disciples

Note : Bienvenue à tous pour ce premier vrai chapitre ! Merci de me lire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review : j'adorerai avoir vos avis sur cette petite fic' !

* * *

A peine la déesse eut-elle prononcé son nom qu'Aphrodite s'inclina solennellement face à elle, suivie par sa disciple.

\- Permettez-moi, déesse Athéna, de renouveller mon serment de chevalier à votre intention.

Souriante, Athéna se pencha à la hauteur de son chevalier et lui tendit la main, comme elle avait pour habitude de faire.

\- J'accepte ton serment chevalier. Bien que tu ais commis des erreurs par le passé, tu t'es sacrifié à plusieurs reprises afin de protéger notre monde. Que ton passé soit pardonné par tous. Je t'accepte avec plaisir comme le chevalier Aphrodite des poissons, gardien de la douzième maison.

Le chevalier releva la tête et ne put masquer un sourire avant de se relever, faisant au passage signe à l'enfant de l'imiter.

\- Comment as-tu pu revenir une nouvelle fois à la vie ? demande Marine, suspicieuse.

\- Je l'ignore. Je n'ai aucun souvenir entre la destruction du mur des lamentations et mon réveil à l'entrée du domaine sacré.

Pendant cette interrogation de l'aigle, Athéna s'était tournée vers la fillette avec le chevalier. Un petit sourire, elle lui demanda :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Néanmoins, au lieu de répondre, la petite semblait paniquée, elle tourna alors vivement la tête vers son maître qui répondit d'un hochement de tête à sa question muette.

\- Je m'appelle Témy, je suis la disciple de maître Aphrodite !

Au même instant, un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux apparut. Bien que le chevalier ne l'avait jamais aperçu, il devina aisément qu'il devait s'agir du disciple de Mû au vu des deux marques que portait son front.

\- Mission accomplie, Athéna !

Il s'inclina à la manière que l'aurait fait un chevalier face à sa déesse pour accompagner ses paroles. Lorsqu'il se releva, il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant Aphrodite.

\- Les… Les chevaliers d'or ont survécus ?!

Un large sourire éclairait son visage à cette simple pensée que son maître aurait pu survivre, tout comme le chevalier des poissons. Néanmoins, les regards hésitants qui balayaient la zone pour ne pas l'affronter lui confirma que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi c'est toi et pas maître Mû ?! Maître Mû, lui, n'a jamais trahi Athéna !

\- Maître Aphrodite n'a…

\- Témy ! la coupa son maître.

Le chevalier des poissons fit signe à la jeune fille de reculer d'un pas et s'approcha de Kiki face au malaise général.

\- Je suis désolé que ton maître n'ait pas pu revenir près de toi. Si je peux faire la moindre chose pour t'aider, je tenterai au mieux de le faire, mais je ne peux pas le ramener, malheureusement.

Athéna déploya son cosmos pour que l'ensemble des personnes présentes se tournent vers elle, prêt à l'écouter. Sans plus attendre, tous s'inclinèrent, Kiki et Témy compris.

\- Je… Ne demandais pas vraiment à ce que vous vous incliniez tous comme ça… Enfin, nous devrions tous aller dormir, je pense que ces combats ont été éprouvants pour nous tous. Je pense que vous pourrez vous rendre à mon temple vers… Disons 13h ? Je vous expliquerai en détail la guerre qui vient de se dérouler pour ceux qui ont pu rester au Sanctuaire. En attendant, je vais faire en sorte que personne n'entre ni ne sorte du sanctuaire à moins de problème grave jusqu'à ce que le mystère de la résurrection d'Aphrodite trouve une explication. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

La déesse les quitta alors, mais plutôt que de se rendre vers le treizième temple, elle se dirigea vers la zone où habitait les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze, mais aussi où était une sorte de petite ville dans le domaine sacré. Cet endroit comportait notamment de petits commerces utilisés par les serviteurs du domaine lors de guerres pour que personne ne manque de rien, servant aussi de relais avec le village de Rodorio mais bloquant tout possesseur de cosmos, une petite école et un hôpital. Probablement Athéna allait-elle prévenir de sa dernière décision elle-même ? Ou alors certains des chevaliers de bronze absents étaient-ils hospitalisés ?

\- Je… Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi du coup, maître ?

Néanmoins, avant qu'Aphrodite ne put répondre, Kiki lança un :

\- Tu es sa disciple et tu ne vis pas au temple ?! Comment ça se fait ?

Pour toute réponse, Aphrodite se plaça à la hauteur de la jeune fille, demandant d'une voix calme :

\- Ca va aller pour ton frère ? Ne te préoccupe pas d'où dormir, tu n'auras qu'à prendre une des chambres d'apprentis pour la nuit.

Il prit alor la main de Témy et l'emmena vers l'escalier, rapidement suivi par Kiki.

\- Attendez ! Je dois être le premier à aller au temple du Bélier !

Il courut jusqu'à les dépasser et continua sa route jusqu'en haut où il se figea.

\- C'est… Pas possible…

Le chevalier des poissons eut un haussement de sourcils à la réaction de l'enfant tout en continuant son chemin avec sa disciple. Néanmoins, arrivant à la hauteur de l'apprenti Bélier, il s'arrêta tout aussi vite.

Face à eux se trouvait une zone en pierre relativement grande qui semblait avoir besoin de bons travaux au vu de la guerre qui venait de se terminer. A quelques mètres de là, le temple du Bélier se dressait, surplombant la zone… Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait frappé les deux personnes, non, c'était la troisième, étendue au sol. A priori, la personne portait une tenue civile, comme Aphrodite à son réveil, mais nulle n'avait pu ignorer l'importante chevelure verdâtre que possédait l'endormis. Sans plus attendre, le chevalier lâcha sa disciple pour se précipiter vers lui, bien que les deux enfants ne tardèrent pas à le suivre.

En prenant bien garde à l'état de l'homme assoupis, le suédois le retourna rapidement sur le dos, rendant son visage marqué de deux points sur le fond visible.

\- Maître Shion…

Bien entendu, Kiki ne l'avait jamais rencontré de par son jeune âge, mais il avait été capable de reconnaître sans peine cet homme tant admiré de son maître. Combien de fois avait-il vu cette photo dans le salon de la tour de Jamir, ou même dans celui du temple du Bélier ? Mû avait d'ailleurs tellement mentionné cet homme que c'était comme si le rouquin le connaissait.

\- Alors, ton maître aussi est revenu à la vie du coup ? demanda Témy.

\- C'est… C'est le maître de mon maître. Il est mort avant ma naissance, expliqua rapidement le garçonnet.

\- Que… Que se passe-t-il ?

Telles furent les premières paroles de l'ancien grand pope à son réveil. Sans plus tarder, Kiki s'était approché de lui, proposant son aide afin que celui-ci puisse se relever, néanmoins, avec la présence d'Aphrodite, Shion n'eut évidemment pas besoin de celle-ci.

\- La guerre est terminée, Grand Pope. Je ne connais pas les détails exacts de la guerre, mais Hadès a été vaincu, expliqua le chevalier.

Le vieil homme qui avait repris l'apparence que Hadès lui avait donné se tourna rapidement vers les deux enfants. Sans plus attendre, Kiki s'inclina en signe de respect, rapidement imité par Témy qui avait décidé de copier les autres habitants du sanctuaire le temps de s'adapter.

\- Je suis Kiki, maître Shion, je suis l'apprenti de Mû.

\- Je suis Témy, apprentie de maître Aphrodite.

Néanmoins, Shion ne prêta attention qu'au jeune garçon qui s'était relevé. Il cilla plusieurs fois en le fixant : d'une certaine façon, il lui rappelait son propre élève.

\- Mû… Il…

Je suis désolé, Grand Pope, répondit Aphrodite, les chevaliers d'or ont tous connu le même destin lors de cette guerre. Athéna s'est par ailleurs éloignée des douze temples, ainsi, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieu de la prévenir de votre retour avant demain… Kiki vous expliquera je pense.

Aphrodite repris la main de sa disciple et jeta un regard vers Kiki :

\- Explique-lui ce qu'Athéna a dit et tâchez de nous rejoindre demain. Traite-le comme s'il s'agissait de Mû.

Néanmoins, il n'attendit pas la réponse de l'enfant avant de reprendre le chemin des douze maisons. Une fois la maison des gémeaux passée, le chevalier lâcha la main de sa disciple et s'accroupit.

\- Grimpe sur mon dos.

\- Quoi ?!

\- C'est un ordre !

La fillette s'exécuta dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Évidemment, Aphrodite n'allait pas dire que la maison suivante était remplie de visage de macabés à sa jeune disciple et que, pour cette raison, il ne voulait pas que ses pieds touche le sol. Il lui demanda d'ailleurs à ce qu'elle ferme les yeux, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder et ils entrèrent. Aucun visage. Soupirant, le chevalier reposa sa disciple qui, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, reprit pied à terre en retrouvant la vue.

* * *

Shion avançait dans le temple du Bélier en compagnie de son petit-disciple. Pourquoi donc était-il vivant alors que Mû ne l'était pas ? Qui avait explicitement décidé que les deux chevaliers dont la vie devait revenir était Aphrodite et lui-même ? Il jeta un regard vers l'enfant et demanda :

\- Depuis combien de temps Mû t'entraînait-il ?

\- Trois ans. Même si c'est plus vieux que cela pour la télékinésie. Je crois qu'il m'y a toujours entraîné depuis avant même que je ne sois capable de marcher.

Par cette simple parole de l'enfant, l'ancien Grand Pope compris immédiatement que son disciple devait être comme une sorte de père pour le garçon.

Entrant dans le temple, Shion tenta rapidement de préparer un repas frugal pour qu'ils n'aillent pas au lit le ventre vide. Kiki s'était assis à table en regardant l'adulte faire en silence. Une fois tout deux assis, il osa un :

\- Maître Shion ?

L'intéressé releva les yeux vers le jeune garçon.

\- Vous… Vous pourrez m'aider à m'entraîner ? Je… Je peux le faire seul, mais Maître Mû disait que mon cosmos n'était pas encore assez puissant pour m'enseigner ses techniques…

Avec plaisir, Kiki, sourit l'ancien Bélier. Je compte sur toi pour me montrer tout ce que Mû t'a enseigné dès demain et nous débuterons immédiatement après si cela te convient !

En entendant ces mots, l'enfant eut son premier vrai sourire depuis le retour d'Athéna, le genre de sourire qui ne s'effacera pas pour faire plus mal dans la seconde.

* * *

Note : A titre indicatif, l'idée des commerces reliant le Sanctuaire à Rodorio utilisés par les serviteurs vient de Saint Seiya G, on peut notamment voir Lithos emprunter un de ses passages dans le premier tome.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Réunion

Note : Merci pour vos reviews et toutes mes excuses pour ne pas avoir pu vous répondre, mais ça m'a fait hyyyyper plaisir TOT Du coup j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre et ceux qui suivront ^-^

* * *

Lorsque que Témy ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallu plusieurs minutes afin de réaliser où elle se trouvait. Les chevaliers d'or avaient à dispositions divers chambres pour les apprentis, comme lui avait expliqué son maître la veille, et elle se trouvait dans l'une de celles du temple des Poissons. « Fais comme chez toi tant que tu restera ici ! » avait dit son maître la veille en lui présentant l'endroit. Bien entendu, il avait ajouté qu'elle devait éviter de rendre l'ensemble hideux en collant des dizaines de trucs de façon désordonnée sur chaque mur, néanmoins, n'étant pas dans ses intentions, elle ne pensait pas se prendre de blâme.

Elle se leva de son lit, toujours à moitié réveillée et se dirigea vers l'entrée du temple à la recherche de son maître. Ce dernier n'était pas bien difficile à trouver étant dans la salle principale en train de discuter avec une servante.

\- Maître ?

Il se retourna pour voir avec effroi sa disciple en pyjama - bien que très élégant, étant un de ceux qu'il avait gardé de son enfance - avec des cheveux échappant à toutes les lois de la gravité.

\- Rentre immédiatement !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et retourna l'instant suivant dans sa chambre. Il lui faudrait certainement un moment pour réussir à combiner son incapacité à se réveiller rapidement et l'importance du paraître pour son maître… Malgré tout, elle était sincèrement heureuse de se trouver là.

Sans plus tarder, elle avait enfilé sa "tenue d'entraînement" qui était composée d'un pantalon qui jadis avait appartenu à son maître ainsi que de sa robe légère. Quand elle avait réussi le défi d'Aphrodite et s'était rendue au point de rendez-vous, Témy était habillée d'une petite robe assez simple qu'elle revêtait le plus souvent, sous le regard choqué du chevalier.

\- Tu comptes t'entraîner comme ça ?! C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Interdite, la fillette s'était mise en position défensive, montrant qu'elle était prête à suivre l'entraînement des chevaliers. L'adulte avait soupiré en lui demandant d'attendre où elle se trouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui avait tenu un pantalon d'entrainement et avait ôté sa cape afin de cacher le corps de la petite le temps qu'elle enfile le vêtement. Elle n'avait su que bien plus tard que ce dernier appartenait à Aphrodite, néanmoins, sur le moment, le seul fait d'avoir reçu un présent du chevalier rendait le cadeau unique !

Cette tenue était finalement celle qu'elle-même avait déclaré comme étant "sa tenue d'entraînement officielle", bien que sachant qu'elle ne correspondait en rien à celle des femmes du domaine sacré.

Une fois habillée, elle avait rejoint le centre du temple de son maître, néanmoins, il n'était plus là. Elle se pinça les lèvres et osa pénétrer dans la partie réservée au chevalier, à l'opposé de celle des disciples. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle aperçut rapidement son maître, debout contre un plan de travail, un café à la main.

\- Témy, tu es vraiment insortable !

Voyant l'expression perdue de l'enfant, il précisa :

\- Tes cheveux. Je commence à comprendre que tu les attaches si souvent, ils ne doivent pas souvent voir une brosse de leur vie…

\- Je…

\- Mange ! Je t'arrangerai ça après !

Quand il avait prononcé le premier mot, il avait accompagné l'ordre d'un geste vers la petite table où était posée une assiette avec deux toasts, du bacon grillé, des œufs brouillés et un croissant, le tout accompagné d'un verre de jus d'orange. La fillette resta interdite un moment, n'arrivant pas à imaginer son maître en train de lui préparer son petit déjeuner.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas difficile, parce que les serviteurs n'ont pas vraiment eu le temps de trouver de quoi faire 50 sortes de petits déjeuners différents…

* * *

Dans le premier temple, Shion s'était réveillé dans une des chambres servant aux apprentis, jugeant que sa place n'était pas dans celle de son disciple et que le prochain à l'occuper serait probablement Kiki. Le jeune garçon avait d'ailleurs assez facilement accepté le vieux Bélier, ils avaient notamment pas mal discuté ensemble en prenant leur dîner, ce qui lui avait permis d'apprendre que Mû était loin de l'avoir oublié malgré son décès. Bien entendu, à chaque fois que l'homme aux cheveux violets était mentionné, une légère brume passait dans les yeux de l'enfant et ils tentaient de changer de sujet de conversation. Au final, Shion avait eu un très bon ressentis sur son petit-disciple : il deviendrait probablement un grand chevalier, il lui semblait déjà qu'il avait fait ses preuves.

Le Grand Pope était en train de préparer leur petit déjeuner quand il entendit le bruit d'une téléportation suivi d'un grand bruit de bois tombant au sol, un cri de surprise puis des gémissements de douleur. Se tournant, il remarqua Kiki étalé au sol, de même que la chaise qu'il aurait dû occuper qui semblait avoir basculé. Sans plus attendre, il approcha de l'enfant afin de s'enquérir de son état.

\- Je n'ai rien, maître Shion. Juste… Il faut que je prenne l'habitude de ne plus faire ça…

Quand il était au temple du Bélier avec son maître, l'enfant avait pris l'habitude que, le matin, la chaise soit éloignée de la table. Ainsi, il s'y téléportait directement une fois prêt et se retrouvait assis et à table quand Mû avait terminé de préparer le petit déjeuner. Le Bélier avait décidé de ce petit rituel afin que son disciple soit précis dans sa téléportation, même si au fur et à mesure, c'était simplement devenu une habitude que les deux avaient gardé. De toute évidence, Shion n'avait pas dû procéder à pareilles méthodes par le passé.

Quand vint l'heure de se rendre au treizième temple, Shion et Kiki avancèrent côte-à-côte en passant pas tous les temples jusqu'au douzième. Une fois arrivé, ils remarquèrent Aphrodite et Témy les attendant, comme il était de tradition au sanctuaire : en cas de réunion, le premier chevalier avançait et "emportait" tous ceux sur son chemin jusqu'au dernier temple. Évidemment, il arrivait que certains chevaliers aient rejoint leurs pairs de temples inférieurs pour faire le trajet avec eux, tout comme certains retardataires n'étaient éventuellement pas attendus. En voyant Témy, l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer un :

\- T'es trop jolie !

Qui causa un léger rougissement sur les joues de la petite et un haussement de sourcils du chevalier des Poissons.

\- Ma disciple se doit d'au moins ne pas faire tâche en ma présence !

Il ne précisa néanmoins pas que c'était lui qui l'avait fait s'installer face à sa coiffeuse pour la coiffer ainsi que la maquiller très légèrement. De même qu'il se considérait comme naturellement beau, la jeune fille devait l'être aussi, question de principe.

Ils avancèrent vers le treizième temple quand Kiki demanda le plus simplement du monde à son maître :

\- J'pourrai affronter Témy ? Comme ça vous pourrez voir de quoi je suis capable ! Et puis si Témy est aussi la disciple d'un chevalier d'or, elle doit être plus forte que les autres, non ?

Néanmoins, il n'obtint pas de réponse autre qu'un signe de la main du Grand Pope lui indiquant de se taire. Après tout, ils se trouvaient actuellement en zone officielle !

En entrant dans le temple, les deux hommes s'inclinèrent face à leur déesse, suivis rapidement par leurs disciples. Du côté des autres chevaliers, civiles présents et d'Athéna, la surprise ne put se masquer. Comment l'ancien Grand Pope, décédé treize ans plus tôt, pouvait-il se trouver face à eux ?!

\- Relevez-vous, chevalier, Grand Pope ainsi qu'apprentis.

Ils s'exécutèrent avant que Shion ne double la plupart des questions par un :

\- Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir apporter de raison à ma présence en ces lieux. Le seul souvenir que j'ai après le lever du soleil et la fin de la vie illusoire qui m'a été donnée est celui de mon réveil en présence d'Aphrodite des Poissons ainsi que de ces deux enfants.

Plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, mais tous furent coupés par un geste de la main de la déesse.

\- Avant toute chose, j'aimerai revenir sur la guerre qui vient de se terminer. Après tout, j'ai fais venir en ces lieux des personnes qui n'ont pu que subir ce conflit et la perte de proches sans avoir un quelconque impacte sur les événements…

En prononçant ces mots, Athéna se tourna vers un coin reculé de la pièce où se trouvaient plusieurs civiles. Parmis l'ensemble, Aphrodite identifia plusieurs serviteurs qu'il avait déjà pu voir dans le domaine sacré et qui occupaient diverses fonctions, sur le côté, il reconnu même celle qui avait un jour osé pénétrer le treizième temple lors d'un Chrusos Sunagein.

La protectrice de la Terre se mit alors à raconter à toutes personnes présentes l'ensemble de la guerre, commençant bien évidemment par l'arrivée de Shion, Aphrodite et Deathmask au Sanctuaire. Pendant l'entièreté du récit, Témy ne put s'empêcher de lancer à plusieurs reprises des regards inquiets vers son maître. Evidemment, la jeune fille avait dû comprendre que son maître avait probablement abattu la plupart des gardes qu'elle avait vu la veille, de plus, l'image idyllique qu'elle s'en était faite devait sans doute exploser en même temps.

Tout en parlant, Athéna n'hésitait pas à honorer la mémoire de chaque chevalier mentionné, ajoutant divers adjectifs soulignant leur courage sans fin. Arrivant au moment de son éveil au huitième sens, elle s'arrêta néanmoins, demandant le plus simplement du monde :

\- Shion, pourrais-tu compléter le récit que je viens d'offrir ? Je crains qu'il ne me soit impossible de faire honneur aux sacrifices que les chevaliers que tu as guidé ont fait preuve.

Bien que surpris, le Grand Pope opina avant de parler du point de vue des chevaliers renégats. Il expliqua l'ensemble du plan en détail, des passages relativement évident comme l'implication de Saga, Camus et Shura comme les passages qui l'étaient moins, notamment concernant Aphrodite et Deathmask.

\- Leur but était d'être défait. Ils devaient faire en sorte qu'au moins un de juges d'Hadès envoie ses spectres afin de les diviser un maximum et ainsi de permettre qu'ils se retrouvent moins nombreux à l'arrivée d'Athéna. De plus, ces spectres avaient pour but d'essayer de limiter les combats entre chevaliers, bien que ce dernier point ne fut pas une grande réussite, malheureusement.

La déesse ne put retenir un sourire plein de gratitude envers les deux chevaliers avant de continuer son récit, racontant les événements ayant eu lieu dans les Enfers. Bien évidemment, lors du passage concernant le Mur des Lamentations, les réactions avaient été assez vives pour les civils. Une fois le récit terminé, Athéna pria les serviteurs de faire part du courage des chevaliers à tous ceux n'ayant pu être présent et les remercia. Tous s'inclinèrent avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Maintenant, concernant les conséquences de cette guerre, il me semble évident que les tords de tous les chevaliers d'or sont effacés me concernant, comme j'ai pu t'en faire part hier, Aphrodite. Contentons-nous simplement de nous réjouir de leur retour !

La déesse balaya ensuite la pièce ajoutant :

\- Je vous demande ainsi à tous d'agir en tant que tel. Vous pouvez disposer… A l'exception de vous quatre.

Elle avait fixé les deux apprentis et leurs maîtres en prononçant ses paroles, ce qui eut pour effet de les étonner tout en faisant disparaître le reste des personnes présentes.

\- J'ai plusieurs points à régler avec vous quatre. Tout d'abord, concernant les armures d'or…

\- J'ai tenté d'appeler à moi l'armure d'or des Poissons, mais, hélas, elle semble ne pas pouvoir me rejoindre, expliqua Aphrodite.

L'air songeur, la déesse conclu sur un :

\- Elle a dû être prise avec les autres armures d'or dans la chute des Enfers… Je ferai en sorte de créer le lien nécessaire pour les ramener d'ici demain. En parlant des armures…

Elle se tourna vers Shion et Kiki.

\- J'ignore dans quel état elles nous reviendront. Cinq d'entre-elles sont probablement mortes d'ailleurs, mais il faudra les ramener toutes à leur état d'origine. Cette mission que je vous confie à tout deux est prioritaire. De plus, j'aimerai, Shion, que tu te prépares à porter à nouveau l'armure du Bélier si l'avenir le demande et que Kiki n'est pas encore prêt à le faire.

A cette évocation, Kiki ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête et serrer les poings. Mû avait tout fait pour lui donner le meilleur enseignement possible, et pourtant, il n'était pas encore capable d'endosser l'armure de son maître alors que celui-ci ne pouvait plus le faire.

\- Bien que cela ne m'enchante pas, il sera fait selon votre désire, Athéna. Je m'engage par ailleurs à poursuivre l'enseignement de Kiki afin qu'il puisse avoir ce rôle qui devrait être le sien aussi rapidement que possible.

La déesse sourit avant d'ajouter :

\- Le sanctuaire n'étant pas en état d'alerte, tu garderas avant tout ton rôle de Grand Pope avant celui de protecteur de la première maison, Shion. Kiki est bien évidemment autoriser à demeurer ici malgré son statut non-officiel de disciple du Grand Pope. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'un seul point à éclaircir...

Athéna approcha alors de Témy et se pencha à sa hauteur avant de demander :

\- Tu n'es pas reconnue officiellement comme disciple, je me tompe, jeune fille ?

Perdue, la fillette leva les yeux vers son maître qui répondit :

\- Elle vit toujours à Rodorio chez son frère et au vu de ma situation, je n'avais pas souhaiter la prendre officiellement comme disciple. Evidemment, j'ai pu revoir la question actuellement, ajouta-t-il suite à la mine effrayée de l'enfant.

\- Je vois, commença Athéna, je n'ai donc aucune raison à m'opposer à ce qu'elle devienne ta disciple, Aphrodite.

\- Je vais devoir mettre un masque aussi… hésita la petite.

\- Seulement si tu le souhaite. Sous ma précédente incarnation, j'avais déjà exprimé le souhait d'abolir cette loi et cela ne saurait tarder. De part ton statut d'apprentie, je t'autorise à ne pas avoir besoin de t'en procurer un que tu devras jeter d'ici peu. Par ailleurs, sais-tu déjà quelle est ton étoile ?

L'enfant se mordit les lèvres avant de secouer la tête. Sans plus tarder, la déesse s'en éloigna, laissant son Grand Pope prendre sa place.

\- Témy, je vais te demander de fermer les yeux et de faire le vide dans ton esprit. Tu ne risques rien et ton maître peut te le confirmer. Je vais simplement voir vers quelle étoile tu te diriges. Par contre, n'oublie jamais que cela ne veut pas dire que tu seras la seule ni que cette étoile sera fixée à vie.

Il plaça son index et son majeur contre deux points invisible sur le front de la fillette, placés aux mêmes endroits qu'étaient les marques sur le sien. Fermant les yeux, il laissa éclater son cosmos alors que l'enfant, après un léger sursaut, se contenta de ne pas bouger. Après quelques secondes à peine, Shion s'éloigna, la lâchant et rouvrant les yeux.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas trouvés par hasard !

* * *

Note : Le Chrusos Sunagein est un rassemblement de chevalier d'or, ce terme est utilisé dans G. A titre indicatif, seuls deux sont connus et tous les deux créés par Saga ! Lors du second, Lithos, servante personnelle d'Aiolia, s'est permise de rentrer dans la grande salle, acte à l'origine punissable de mort.

Concernant le changement d'étoile, il est clairement dit Next Dimension que Shion et Dohko étaient chevaliers de bronze avant d'être chevalier d'or, impliquant un potentiel changement d'étoile.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Entraînement

Note : Bienvenue dans le 3e chapitre ! J'avais une des scènes de ce chapitre depuis bien avant le début de cette fic' en tête, du coup, j'espère que le tout vous plaira ^-^

* * *

\- Tu aurais dû refuser.

\- Avais-je seulement une bonne raison de le faire ?

\- Les protéger ?

Face à cette réflexion, Shion se retourna vers le chevalier des Poissons, les sourcils haussés.

\- Même si le cosmos de Témy s'éveille lors de cet affrontement, elle ne le maîtrise pas. Kiki, lui, peut se téléporter sur les choses tournent mal. Ils ont même décidé seuls des règles du combat, et notamment de l'interdiction des capacités de Kiki à moins d'un réel danger.

\- Elle sait qu'un apprenti peut mourir en essayant d'obtenir son armure. Si elle ne perd pas complètement ce combat, elle conclura sur le fait qu'elle méritera de me succéder un jour.

Les deux hommes discutaient assis dans les gradins d'un des amphithéâtres d'entraînement, isolé des quelques curieux qui étaient venu voir de quoi était capable les apprentis des deux seuls chevaliers d'or présent. Sur le sable, le duel avait déjà commencé depuis plusieurs minutes, mais aucun des deux enfants ne semblait prêt à abandonner malgré les ecchymoses qu'ils commençaient à porter ou les quelques légères blessures.

\- Si tu ne voulais pas d'une disciple concurrent pour ton armure, tu n'aurais pas dû l'accepter au départ, Aphrodite.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Un jour, il expliquerait peut être à Shion les circonstances qui l'ont poussé à la prendre pour disciple…

\- Elle aurait pu naître sous n'importe quelle étoile…

\- Toutes les armures restent difficile à obtenir.

\- La plupart ne dépendent que d'une maîtrise du cosmos et pour peu que l'enseignement soit commencé jeune, les techniques peuvent être apprises sans énormes risques.

En contrebas, Témy semblait éprouver certaines difficultés du dernier coup porté par le jeune garçon, ce qui provoqua un petit sourire de fierté.

\- J'ignore depuis combien de temps tu entraînais cette petite, mais il semblerait que Kiki commence à prendre le dessus. Selon ses dires il était trop petit pour se souvenir de quand Mû a commencé à le former…

\- Ca doit faire 3 ans maint-

Il écarquilla les yeux en sentant un faible cosmos en contrebas. Le sang de Témy semblait rapidement d'échapper des pores de sa peau, il ne fallut qu'une seconde au chevalier pour hurler son nom avant de se précipiter entre les deux enfants. Shion l'avait suivi, se plaçant devant Kiki

\- Crystall Wall !

Au même instant, le sang de la fillette se mit à foncer sur la barrière en traçant de longs traits écarlate. Les deux chevaliers avaient évidemment reconnu ce qui semblait être une base très faible du Crimson Thorn. Aphrodite avait rapidement poussé sa disciple de façon à la faire tomber au sol, provoquant ainsi un choc qui mit fin à l'attaque tout en faisant disparaître le cosmos de l'enfant. Il s'était alors tourné vers Kiki, sain et sauf, et dont Shion s'inquiétait déjà de l'état. De son côté, la fillette porta une main à sa tête, se remettant du choc avant de lever les yeux vers son maître. Bien entendu, l'attaque ne lui avait pas causé de forts dommages, néanmoins, il semblait présenter quelques légères coupures. Se relevant, elle commença à faire quelques pas vers lui.

\- Maître, je suis désolée, je-

\- N'approche pas !

Elle s'était immobilisée d'un coup : jamais de mémoire il ne s'était adressé à elle avec autant de froideur.

\- Shion, charge-toi d'elle.

Sur ces mots, le chevalier quitta les lieux à pleine vitesse face à l'incompréhension de l'enfant. Il se dirigeait vers son temple à une telle vitesse qu'au pied des premières marches, il manqua de faire trébucher une adolescente qui travaillait à l'entretien du temple du Lion.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait une personne au cosmos doré, la servante senti son coeur se serrer. Elle prit une grande inspiration et força un petit sourire avant de penser à un "Allons-y !" et de reprendre sa route.

Peu de temps après être entrée au service d'Aiolia du Lion, elle avait pu remarquer que son maître avait l'habitude de s'absenter tous les matins quelques temps. Poussée par la curiosité, elle avait fait en sorte de le suivre jusqu'à le voir quitter le domaine sacré, chose qu'elle savait interdite.

\- N'aie crainte, Lithos, je ne vais pas très loin, pas assez pour qu'on ne le remarque en tout cas.

Surprise de s'être fait remarquée, elle avait rejoint le chevalier qui lui avait adressé un petit sourire avant de reprendre sa route. Tel que l'avait dit Aiolia, en effet, ils ne s'éloignèrent que de quelques mètres avant que l'adolescent ne s'incline.

\- C'est ici que mon frère a été retrouvé. Je ne devrais pas venir me recueillir sur le lieu où un traître a été retrouvé mais…

\- Maître Aiolos a peut être fait une erreur, mais avant ça, il était quelqu'un de bon. Galan m'en a déjà parlé…

Le chevalier s'était tourné d'un coup vers l'enfant qui ne put retenir un sursaut.

\- Galan n'a pas à t'en parler. Son nom lui-même a été évincé !

Lithos s'était mordue à la lèvre inférieure à imaginer que leur ami puisse être puni parce qu'elle avait trahi leur secret, néanmoins, elle ajouta un :

\- Il était comme mon père. Mon père aussi était un homme bon, ça ne l'a pas empêcher de faire des erreurs aussi.

L'adolescent se calma, ajoutant néanmoins un :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Galan ait une bonne influence sur toi à te raconter des trucs comme ça !

Néanmoins, l'enfant, souriante, savait qu'elle avait réussi à apaiser les pensées de son maître et l'essentiel était là.

Les jours qui suivirent, la fillette avait également suivi Aiolia, ainsi, c'était à deux qu'ils se recueillaient quelques instants là où le chevalier du Sagitaire avait dû laisser échapper son dernier souffle. Quand le brun était partis au Enfers, ou tout simplement qu'il partait en mission, elle s'y rendait seule, s'excusant à chaque fois de l'absence de son maître, elle avait décidé de ne pas cesser même après son décès. Entre-temps, bien entendu, le nom d'Aiolos avait été réécrit, de même qu'il avait une tombe symbolique au cimetière, comme tous les chevaliers d'or, néanmoins, ce lieu restait hautement plus important selon les habitants du temple du Lion.

Ce jour-là, en approchant de la zone, Lithos eut un mauvais pressentiment : sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être seule, et pourtant, personne ne la suivait ! Avançant prudemment, elle crut apercevoir une forme étrange derrière un des rochers, celui derrière lequel l'ancien chevalier d'or avait été retrouvé. La fille aux cheveux emeraude s'arrêta et hésita un instant : devait-elle tout de même se recueillir à cet endroit si quelqu'un s'y trouvait ? Elle fixait ces pieds qui dépassaient et conclu qu'au vu de leur position, la personne était sans doute allongée, peut être avait-elle même besoin d'aide ? Cette pensée la fit se hâter vers le lieu jusqu'à apercevoir un homme allongé qui tentait doucement d'ouvrir les yeux. Il était plutôt grand, à la carrure imposante et possédait des cheveux courts, bruns et ondulant de la même façon que ceux d'Aiolia. L'espace d'un instant, l'adolescente avait même cru qu'il s'agissait de lui, mais s'était rapidement ravisée : l'inconnu lui semblait familier sans pour autant pouvoir le reconnaître.

\- Où suis-je ? tenta-t-il alors que ses yeux n'étaient pas encore habitués à la lumière du jour.

Lithos se pencha à sa hauteur et l'aida à se redresser.

\- Vous êtes aux portes du domaine sacré. Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

Elle connaissait la réponse au fond d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pouvant à ce point ressembler à Aiolia.

\- A-Aiolos.

L'adolescente nota qu'il n'avait pas dit être chevalier, néanmoins, était-ce si surprenant de la part de quelqu'un dont les derniers moments en tant que tel avaient été vus comme un acte de trahison ? Bien sûr, Athéna leur avait dit qu'ils s'étaient sacrifié en Enfer, mais leur retour avait été tellement bref qu'il n'était pas surprenant qu'il n'en tienne pas compte.

\- Je m'appelle Lithos. Je suis la servante de maître Aiolia.

\- Aiolia ?!

Il se releva d'un coup, manquant de trébucher l'espace d'un instant et observa les alentours, comme cherchant son frère.

\- Je… Je suis désolée mais il n'est… Pas… Revenu…

Sa voix s'était brisée en prononçant ces derniers mots, sa gorge était serrée et quelques larmes semblaient vouloir s'échapper du bleu de ses yeux. Le chevalier posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente, se contentant de répondre dans un sourire un :

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, Lithos.

Elle tenta un petit sourire en se tournant vers lui, essayant de montrer à Aiolos qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle ne l'était. Pour Aiolia elle le devait.

\- C'est plutôt lui qui a pris soin de moi, maître Aiolos. Avec Galan.

\- Galan ?!

Se souvenant de l'amitié liant les deux hommes, l'adolescente attrapa la main du chevalier et commença à se diriger vers le domaine sacré. Cela faisait plus de treize ans que les deux amis ne s'étaient plus retrouvés, il n'y avait plus une minute de plus à perdre !

* * *

Note : Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, Lithos était la servante d'Aiolia. Enfant, son père décédé s'était incarné dans une statue de pierre qu'Aiolia a dû détruire car il menaçait la population pour protéger la petite. C'est un personnage récurant de G que j'adore personnellement !

Concernant Galan, il était en compétition pour l'armure du Lion avant de voler un bien important du Sanctuaire (pour la bonne cause, mais je vous laisse lire G pour le découvrir :p ), il a donc demandé à ce que son meilleur ami, Aiolos, le punisse. Il a perdu un bras et un œil dans la bataille mais a été par ce fait pardonné et depuis, il a été le serviteur d'Aiolia sur qui il veillait.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Rituel

Note : Bienvenue dans ce que j'appellerai un petit chapitre qui devrait déjà régler un petit point de l'histoire ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

Shion avait emmené les deux apprentis jusqu'à la maison du Bélier où il avait rapidement soigné les plaies de Témy avant de se charger de celles du rouquin.

\- Du coup, maître Shion, qui a gagné ?

Kiki, il ne s'agit pas de perdre ou gagner, il s'agit de progresser. Concernant ce point, j'ai pu voir une ébauche de Crystal Wall de ton côté, même s'il était très faible. Dans tous les cas, aucun de vous n'aurait dû faire appel à son cosmos.

L'enfant pencha la tête, en signe d'excuse, même s'il sentait que le Grand Pope le félicitait d'une certaine façon pour sa défense. Une fois ses plaies soignées, elle se dirigea vers Témy, assise sur le fauteuil, silencieuse. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, la seule parole qu'elle avait eu était un discret « Merci. » une fois qu'elle avait été soignée.

\- Témy, elle était trop forte ton attaque ! C'est Aphrodite qui te l'a appris ?

Elle se contenta de relever la tête vers l'apprenti avant de secouer la tête face à son sourire.

\- Ah bon ? Tu l'as appris toute seule alors ?

\- Je l'ai lu. Maître Aphrodite m'a autorisé à me servir dans sa bibliothèque même s'il n'y a que très peu de livres. Dedans, il y avait celui destiné aux chevaliers des Poissons.

Dans chaque temple du zodiaque se trouvait un ou plusieurs livres relatifs aux constellations. Ces ouvrages avaient pour but d'expliquer certaines spécificités propres à chaque chevalier, notamment les techniques, pour que les nouveaux porteurs de l'armure puissent se former seuls aux spécificités de leur signe.

\- Je ne savais pas que ça ferait ça, ni même que ça marcherait, expliqua l'enfant. Et quand Maître Aphrodite a vu que je le lisais, il me l'a confisqué. J'ai… J'ai pensé que si j'utilisais cette technique, même si elle ne marchait pas bien, il accepterait de m'entraîner à nouveau… Au lieu de ça, il me déteste juste encore plus…

Dans un soupire, Shion approcha à son tour de l'enfant et lâcha un simple :

\- S'il te détestait, aurait-il accepté que tu sois sa disciple ? Il ne veut simplement pas que tu tentes de lui succéder.

\- … Pourquoi ?

Shion posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette, comme pour la rassurer.

\- Il t'en parlera lui-même quand le moment sera venu, ce n'est pas mon rôle de le faire, par contre, Athéna nous appelle tous les trois.

Les deux enfants cillèrent plusieurs fois : pourquoi donc Athéna avait-elle besoin de l'aide de deux simples apprentis ? Ils suivirent néanmoins Shion sans discuter.

* * *

Lithos et Aiolos avaient fini par arriver dans la salle principale du temple du Lion quand Galan apparut, visiblement vexé :

\- Lithos, tu ne…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la personne avec qui était l'adolescente et qui affichait un sourire stupide face à sa surprise.

\- Ca faisait un bail, Galan !

Un sourcil haussé et un léger sourire, l'intéressé rétorqua par un :

\- Après deux décès et plus de treize ans passé, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à dire que ça ?

\- Toujours aussi sérieux à ce que je vois…

\- Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour contre-balancer avec toi qui ne l'est jamais !

Les deux hommes laissèrent leurs sourires pour un rire qui réussi à éclairer le visage de l'adolescente. Comprenant qu'ils avaient probablement besoin de temps tous les deux, elle se décida à quitter le temple quelques temps.

A peine avait-elle atteint la sortie du temple du Cancer qu'elle aperçut Shion ainsi que deux apprentis. Respectueusement, elle s'inclina, osant un :

\- Grand Pope, le chevalier Aiolos est revenu… Il est en ce moment avec Galan et…

\- J'en informerai Athéna.

Lithos opina afin de remercier l'ancien chevalier et repris son chemin, se permettant même de courir. Depuis la veille où Athéna avait fait poser une pierre tombale en l'honneur de chaque chevalier disparut lors de la guerre, la servante s'était fait la promesse de toujours aller dire à son maître si quoique ce soit arrivait. Evidemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir lui annoncer si vite une nouvelle de cette ampleur, néanmoins, au fond d'elle-même, elle était persuadée qu'Aiolia serait heureux de savoir Galan et Aiolos enfin réunis.

* * *

Aphrodite avait passé plusieurs heures dans son temple, s'occupant consciencieusement une à une de la moindre coupure qu'il avait pu subir. Il ne fallait pas qu'une seule goutte de sang ne puisse se frayer un chemin à la rencontre de qui que ce soit, il le savait. S'observant un instant dans le miroire de la salle de bain, il soupira. Il avait toujours espérer périr avant de devoir former son successeur. Il avait fait en sorte de donner un défi impossible à réaliser à cette enfant qui s'était présentée devant lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir de disciple, jamais… Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. La réussite d'une technique aussi emblématique de sa constellation montrait à elle seule à Témy ne pourrait pas changer d'étoile… Et au vu du comportement de la fillette, aucune chance qu'elle n'abandonne l'idée d'être chevalier. Son destin semblait être tracé : elle sera son héritière ou ne sera tout simplement plus de ce monde.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une grande bouffée d'air quand sa respiration marqua un temps d'arrêt : elle était là. Elle était revenue des Enfers. Elle l'appelait.

Sans plus tarder, le chevalier quitte son temple afin de se rendre au treizième où il entra sans même y avoir été invité. Personne. Se concentrant, il perçut le cosmos doux de sa déesse au pied de la grande statue la représentant et, plus loin dans le temple, son armure. Il suivit ce lien à travers les pièces de ce temple qui lui était, pour la plupart, inconnues. Finalement, il entra dans l'une d'elle où, dans un coin, se trouvaient Shion et Kiki, occupés à réparer l'armure du Bélier. A l'opposé se trouvait celle qui l'avait fait venir en ces lieux et sa disciple, assise devant elle.

D'une geste, Shion se retourna en faisant signe au chevalier, ainsi qu'au rouquin, de se taire et il se remit à la tâche avec son armure. Approchant à pas lent de la fillette, il entendit sa voix et compris immédiatement le geste du Grand Pope : l'enfant parlait à l'armure.

\- Je crois qu'il me déteste. Il ne veut pas que je lui succède un jour. Je sais que je ne suis sans doute pas digne, mais tu sais, j'aurai vraiment aimé qu'on puisse devenir amies toutes les deux. Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour que Maître Aphrodite soit fier de moi, tu sais ! Dis, tu promets de le protéger du mieux que tu peux à l'avenir ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit revenu à la vie pour rien, il va encore devoir se battre…

\- Témy !

La fillette sursauta avant de se relever et de se tourner vers son maître, une expression effrayée sur le visage, comme un enfant pris à commettre une faute grave.

\- J'ignore ce que cette armure a pu te dire, mais…

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit. Elle m'écoutait.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne sais toujours pas ce qui fait un chevalier des Poissons…

L'incompréhension qui se lit sur le visage de la blondinette répondit à l'adulte.

\- Connais-tu la propriété des Royal Demon Roses ?

\- C'est… Une de vos techniques favorites…

Le chevalier soupira face au manque de connaissance de Témy. Bien entendu, il avait fallu qu'elle apprenne une de ses techniques par l'intermédiaire des archives, mais elle n'avait évidemment pas appris ne serait-ce que la spécificité des autres !

\- Elles sont empoisonnées. En cas de besoin, de telles roses peuvent être créées à partir de simple roses, mais la plupart du temps, elles ne sont que contrôlées. Pour faire simple : le poison est déjà dans la rose au moment où le chevalier des Poissons la tient dans sa main. Son corps doit donc pouvoir supporter le poison sans en subir le moindre dommage. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Il faut porter des gants au début ?

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Parfois, il oubliait qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant… Et que par extension elle s'arrêtait souvent à la solution la plus simple.

\- Il faut devenir un poison soi-même, rétorqua finalement le chevalier. Témy, je ne te le demanderai qu'une fois, parce que quand tu auras pris ta décision, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. Si tu veux pouvoir me succéder, tu devras devenir toi-même poison ou mourir en tentant de le devenir. Acceptes-tu cela ?

L'enfant se tourna vers l'armure l'espace d'un instant avant de reporter son attention vers l'androgyne, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

\- J'accepte, maître ! Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous succéder !

Pour toute réponse, le chevalier se dirigea vers Shion :

\- Pourrais-tu amener mon armure à mon temple quand elle sera réparée ? Je risque de ne pas pouvoir laisser Témy seule pendant un certain temps…

Le Grand Pope se contenta d'opiner avant de demander :

\- Elle est prête ? Tu en es sûr ?

\- On ne peut jamais être sûr. Empêche le gamin d'agit, finit Aphrodite d'un geste de la tête vers Kiki.

Le chevalier retourna vers sa disciple, sans montrer la moindre émotion.

\- Assieds-toi, dos au mur, et pique-toi l'index sur la nageoire dorsale de l'armure.

Cillant à plusieurs reprises, la fillette s'exécuta néanmoins avant de fixer son maître se piquer à son tour. Il s'accroupit face à l'enfant, lui montrant son doigt et la tâche de sang qui y était présente.

\- Cette étape devra être répétée chaque jour sans exception, peu importe ton état. Si tu es prête, tu n'as plus qu'à poser ton doigt contre le mien et la cérémonie du Lien Ecarlate débutera.

Témy se contenta de suivre les instructions de son maître et, au moment même où la goutte de sang sur son doigt effleura celle qu'il lui pointait, les réactions de la fillette devinrent incontrôlées. Tout d'abord, elle retira son bras d'un coup, par réflexe, et déglutit. Son doigt brûlait, puis ce fut sa main. Elle l'agita. Encore et encore. La douleur ne passait pas, elle ne fit que se propager à son bras, forçant la blondinette à pousser un hurlement qui s'éteignit aussitôt. Quand la douleur atteint sa poitrine, son souffle fut coupé et elle se mit à haleter. Petit à petit, son corps se mit à trembler, pris de spasmes, tandis que les hoquets de l'enfant redoublèrent. Tendant le bras, Aphrodite eut tout juste le temps de rattrapper ce qui n'était plus qu'un corps soumis à la pire torture qu'on aurait pu lui infliger. De son côté, Kiki avait tenté de courir au secours de son amie, mais était fermement retenu par Shion. Il hurlait et se débattait tout autant que la fillette convulsait. Il était impuissant face à ce corps qui s'agitait. Le chevalier des Poissons prit sa disciple dans ses bras et quitta les lieux, sans même adresser un seul regard aux deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. En retournant dans la salle principale du treizième temple, il apparut Athéna, alertée par les cri, qui tendait déjà sa main vers ce qui ressemblait de moins en moins à la petite fille qu'elle avait acceptée. Son chevalier lui fit un signe de la tête : elle ne devait pas intervenir. C'est ainsi que les choses devaient être. C'est ainsi qu'elles avaient toujours été. C'est ainsi qu'elles seraient toujours.

* * *

Note : La cérémonie du Lien Ecarlate provient de Lost Canvas. Je pense que tous les fans d'Albafica ont dû en entendre parler et j'espère avoir pu la retranscrire au mieux autant pour ceux qui en avaient connaissance que ceux qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Retour

Note : Bienvenue dans ce 5e chapitre ! Au plus j'avance, au plus je tente de rajouter des personnages de Kurumada histoire de rendre l'histoire un peu plus globale, même s'il n'y en a encore que très peu par rapport au résultat que j'aimerai ! Après, il y a de grande chance pour que votre personnage préféré de l'armée d'Athéna fasse un petit coucou à l'avenir, du coup, il ne me reste qu'à ne pas vous décevoir jusque là, n'est-ce pas ? ^-^

* * *

\- Tu ne devras pas l'approcher à moins d'un mètre, et encore moins la toucher. Tu ne devras pas te téléporter et tu ne pourras pas rester plus de quelques minutes. Si jamais elle venait à reprendre connaissance, tu devras quitter la pièce immédiatement.

L'enfant ne put masquer l'inquiétude qui n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis le départ du chevalier portant Témy, néanmoins, il hocha la tête, la gorge de toute façon trop serrée pour prononcer le moindre mot. Cette réponse, si on pouvait lui donner ce nom, semblait convenir à l'homme aux cheveux couleur ciel qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une porte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup, dévoilant la chambre de sa disciple. Elle était étendue dans un lit, sa respiration était forte, ou peut-être était-ce des râles de douleur ? Son visage était déformé par celle-ci et chacun de ses muscles semblaient tendus à leur maximum. Elle semblait en sueur, probablement à cause d'une forte fièvre. Ses yeux restaient clos, bien que ses paupières semblaient vouloir les fermer d'avantage. Face à cette vision, Kiki se mordit les lèvres, se retenant de pleurer, il en voulait au chevalier… Mais Shion avait bien été clair sur ce fait : Aphrodite n'y était pour rien. Ce que subissait la fillette était simplement l'étape la plus importante dans l'entraînement du gardien du douzième temple…

Le chevalier n'eut même pas besoin de dire à Kiki qu'il devait partir que l'enfant le fit de lui-même, d'un seul mouvement.

\- Quand est-ce qu'elle reviendra ? réussi-t-il à articuler, les poings serrés.

\- Au vu de l'état dans lequel elle est, il est même impossible de dire si elle sera capable de revenir…

Les larmes aux yeux, l'enfant se contenta de fuir, loin de ce temple, le plus loin possible de ces douze maisons qui allaient lui faire perdre pour la seconde fois une personne qui lui était chère. Le chevalier des Poissons, lui, se contenta de se tourner vers la Pandora Box posée par le jeune garçon dans un coin de la pièce en arrivant. Sans tarder, il l'ouvrit et libéra son armure dans sa forme totémique ; elle était revenue à sa place au centre de la zone principale.

\- Si tu as décidé de l'écouter, c'est que tu la reconnais d'une certaine façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Après quelques secondes, le chevalier eut un léger sourire jusqu'à entendre des pas précipités au loin, mais ce n'était pas un chevalier. Approchant de l'entrée du temple, il vit une jeune femme habillée telle les servantes du domaine sacré courir vers lui. Comprenant qu'elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter à sa rencontre, il tendit la paume vers elle, d'un geste autoritaire que la stoppa. Elle avait l'air paniquée et sa respiration était rapide, probablement suite à sa course.

\- Le Grand Pope n'est actuellement pas disponible. Pourquoi veux-tu te rendre au treizième temple, servante ?

\- Nous… Nous avons tous reçu l'ordre d'accourir immédiatement si un chevalier venait à revenir à la vie...

Il ne laissa pas la surprise se marquer sur son visage, mais se demandait néanmoins pourquoi la déesse avait-elle donné cet ordre aux serviteurs plutôt qu'aux chevaliers toujours actifs. Dans tous les cas, un de ses compagnons d'arme était revenu à la vie.

\- Où ça ?

\- Près du Cap Sounion, seigneur Aphrodite.

\- Je m'en charge.

Sans même laisser à la servante le temps de s'en rendre compte, le chevalier était déjà partis à pleine vitesse.

* * *

Dans le treizième temple, Shion ainsi qu'Athéna avaient - enfin - fait appeler Aiolos. En effet, depuis le retour de ce dernier, il n'avait pas pu se présenter auprès des autorités des lieux suite au travail de réparation d'armures de l'un et de récupération de celles-ci pour l'autre. Ce jour-là, la déesse épuisée avait réussi à ramener trois armures de plus : celle du Cancer, celle du Scorpion et celle du Capricorne. Celles-ci se trouvaient dans un coin de la pièce, bien que seule la première ramenée était déjà réparée, en plus de celle du Bélier et des Poissons. L'olympienne avait alors encouragé son Grand Pope à prendre un pause, le temps de recevoir le chevalier du Sagitaire, afin de pouvoir faire elle-même de même. Bien entendu, le brun avait été rapidement tenu au courant de la guerre ainsi que du pardon accordé par la déesse.

\- Parmis les autres éléments qu'il nous faut régler, je crois me souvenir que Galan était entré officiellement à ton service une fois avoir payé pour son crime…

\- En effet, Grand Pope.

\- Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il sera ravis d'à nouveau pouvoir être proche de toi. Je sais combien votre amitié lui a toujours été très précieuse…

\- Je vous remercie, Grand Pope… Et j'aimerai vous demander une faveur à ce propos.

Shion fronça les sourcils, se contentant d'un signe de tête pour lui enjoindre à poursuivre.

\- J'aimerai, si elle accepte, que la jeune Lithos le rejoigne. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Aiolia s'en occupait comme d'une soeur et qu'elle continuait à prendre soin du temple de mon frère chaque jour, de même pour sa… là où il repose.

Il avait été incapable de prononcer le mot "tombe" et ne put empêcher la tristesse de marquer son visage. Il se ravisa en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, prêt à enchaîner, mais Athéna s'était approché de lui, un doux sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Chevalier, c'est tout en ton honneur de vouloir veiller sur l'enfant que ton frère protégeait. Si tel est son désir, elle suivra Galan et sera ta servante. Je sais à quel point ton coeur est bon et que tu lui donneras autant de liberté qu'elle ne peut l'espérer.

L'interpellé resta un instant figé face à sa déesse qui prenait directement la peine de s'adresser à lui pour une requête pouvant sembler égoïste. S'inclinant, il ne put retenir un léger sourire. Aiolia n'était plus là pour veiller sur Lithos, alors il le ferait pour lui. Le temps qu'il faudrait.

* * *

Arrivé au Cap Sounion, le chevalier des Poissons ne tarda pas à voir deux corps complètement identique étendu sur le sol. Saga. Il l'avait reconnu en un instant, son cœur manqua un battement à le voir dans un tel état… Il était complètement inconscient, la respiration lente. Il semblait simplement endormi, néanmoins, Aphrodite sentait son cosmos faible. Très faible. L'homme aux cheveux clair s'était précipité vers lui, captant directement son poux. Faible. Il lui fallait des soins immédiatement. Il le prit dans ses bras puis posa son regard sur sa copie conforme, son jumeau. Saga lui en voudrait de le laisser, il le savait… Dans un soupire, il ferma les yeux : au point où il en était…

Kiki apparut la seconde suivante, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise à la vue des deux hommes.

\- Que… Mais…

\- Occupe-toi de Kanon. Téléporte-le jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je me charge de Saga. Tu peux faire ça, quand même ?

L'enfant jeta un regard noir à l'adulte avant de se diriger vers Kanon, de lui attrapper le bras et de se téléporter. Sans plus tarder, le chevalier des Poissons fit basculer le gardien du troisième temple sur son dos afin de le transporter plus aisément et se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

\- Aphro…

Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand ces deux syllabes résonnèrent faiblement à l'oreille du chevalier dont le regard s'apaisa enfin.

\- Tu devrais éviter de parler. Tu es encore faible, Saga.

\- Pour… quoi…

\- Aucun de nous ne le sait. Athéna n'a rien senti que ce soit chez Shion, Aiolos ou moi-même montrant un quelconque danger pour qui que ce soit.

\- Ils… Sont…

Vivants, oui.

Aucune nouvelle réponse ne vient, signifiant que le Gémeaux avait dû à nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Lithos était dans le cimetière du sanctuaire, comme chaque jour. Face à la tombe d'Aiolia, elle racontait la première journée depuis le retour d'Aiolos. Galan était apaisé depuis le retour de son ami et, au fond, elle pensait sincèrement que seul le chevalier du Lion manquait pour que l'ensemble de ses proches soient apaisés. Ce jour-là, elle avait aussi été trouver Marine de l'Aigle, elle se mit alors à raconter le plus simplement du monde :

\- Son disciple est toujours à l'hôpital, elle passe assez souvent pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle ne le dit pas, mais je pense qu'à elle aussi vous devez beaucoup manquer, Maître Aiolia...

Elle expliqua alors que son frère avait été appelé par Athéna qui avait enfin pu se libérer.

\- Notre déesse semble travailler très durement pour ramener toutes les armures des Enfers au Sanctuaire. L'armure du Lion n'est pas encore revenue par contre… Quand elle sera revenue, vous pensez que je pourrai lui parler ? L'âme des chevaliers reposent dans leurs armures, ça sera peut être mieux que de parler dans le cimetière, non ? Et puis… Vous n'avez jamais trop aimé cet endroit…

Dans un petit sourire nostalgique, elle ne put s'empêcher un :

\- Ou alors, vous revenez aussi, comme ça, plus de problème !

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle salua le chevalier et se retourna, prête à retourner au temple du Lion, quand elle vit une lueure dorée à proximité. N'écoutant que sa curiosité, l'adolescente courut aussi vite que ses jambes lui permirent jusqu'au lieu éclairé. Sur place, elle cru voir une silhouette disparaître, sans avoir pu l'identifier, suivie de la disparition de la lueure. Baissant les yeux, elle vit un homme allongé au sol, de longs cheveux longs bouclés masquant son visage. Sans plus attendre, elle s'accroupit auprès de lui, secouant légèrement son épaule d'une main tremblante, murmurant des :

\- Monsieur ? Il faut vous réveiller, Monsieur…

Néanmoins, l'homme ne répondit rien, comme s'il était pris dans un profond sommeil. Evidemment, il était beaucoup trop lourd pour que la servante puisse le porter…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Préparation

Note : J'ai bien cru que je ne parviendrai pas à le publier de la semaine celui-là éoè Toutes mes excuses à ceux qui l'attendait plus tôt, je ferai au mieux pour que le prochain n'ait pas de retard ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira ^-^

* * *

\- Maître Aiolos !

Lithos s'était introduite en hurlant dans le treizième temple, espérant par ce fait que les occupants comprendraient immédiatement l'urgence de la situation et lui épargneraient la moindre punition… ce qui fonctionna sur l'ensemble à l'exception de l'interpellé.

\- Lithos, tu ne dois pas…

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le chevalier se retourna d'un coup vers le Grand Pope, surpris d'avoir été interrompu d'une part, mais aussi de le voir se préoccuper de ce qui n'était qu'une simple servante.

\- Au cimetière…

Mais l'adolescente n'eut même pas le temps de poursuivre que déjà le représentant de la déesse s'était téléporté. Dans un petit sourire, Athéna approcha de la jeune fille, demandant le plus simplement du monde :

\- Peux-tu me dire de qui il s'agit ?

\- Le seigneur Milo, je cr-

Elle s'interrompit en se figeant, réalisant enfin à qui elle était en train de parler. Sans plus tarder, elle s'inclina aussi bas que possible, prononçant à une vitesse incroyable :

\- Veuillez m'excuser déesse Athéna d'avoir pénétré en ce lieux sans la moindre autorisation, j'accepterai toute punition que vous me donnerez, je…

\- Lithos, relèves-toi.

L'adolescente se releva immédiatement, droite comme un i face à la divinité au sourire empli d'une telle bonté qui se contenta d'un petit :

\- Merci de nous avoir prévenu du retour de Milo.

* * *

Aphrodite était à l'hôpital, endroit qu'il s'était toujours promis d'éviter, notamment à cause de son sang. Il était assis sur une chaise réservée aux "visiteurs" face au lit où était couché Saga, ou du moins ce qui aurait été celui-ci sans cette inexpression, ce tube l'aidant à respirer qui entrait dans chacune de ses narines et ce "bip" indiquant qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Il s'était promis à ne jamais voir le chevalier des Gémeaux en position de faiblesse, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté la mort face à Andromède… Tout ça pour ça. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tous revenu à la vie dans le même état ?! Pourquoi fallait-il que l'homme étendu devant lui lui fasse subir cela ?! N'étaient-ils pas toujours d'accord pour que l'inverse se produise à chaque fois ?

\- Aphrodite ?

La voix de Shion le sortit de ses pensées. Il se releva en se tournant vers lui, masquant toute émotion de son visage.

\- Kiki t'a prévenu ?

\- Non, ce sont les guérisseurs qui m'ont prévenu quand je leur ai confié Milo.

\- Près du onzième temple, c'est ça ?

\- Sur la tombe de Camus. Mais je vois que tu arrives aux mêmes conclusions que moi et que tu comprends pourquoi on a besoin de toi maintenant au treizième temple ?

Dans un soupire, le chevalier des Poissons sortit de la chambre en suivant le Grand Pope à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Rapidement, ils croisèrent une jeune femme rousse entrant dans une des chambres.

\- Grand Pope, vous n'avez pas demandé au chevalier de l'Aigle de rejoindre le treizième temple… ?

\- Le chevalier de l'Aigle ? Quel rapport a-t-elle avec les chevaliers d'or ? s'étonna Shion.

\- Il me semble qu'elle était très proche d'Aiolia…

Le représentant d'Athéna se contenta d'incliner la tête avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. La première chose qui le frappa fut l'émanation du cosmos de la jeune femme, assise sur le bord du lit, tenant fermement la main de son disciple. Dans le lit, Seiya était entouré du même type d'appareils que l'était Saga, néanmoins, le second fait marquant dans la pièce était le manque du sentiment de vie qui était visible pour tous. Le Grand Pope avait appris par le biais de sa déesse que le jeune homme avait été frappé de l'épée d'Hadès et que, suite à ce fait, son cosmos s'était éteint, malgré tout, le sentir de lui-même rendait les choses encore plus fortes. Dans un coin de la pièce était assise une jeune fille très semblable à celui allongé, probablement sa soeur. Elle était assoupie, nul doute qu'elle avait dû veiller là toute la nuit. Shion laissa entrevoir un rien de son propre cosmos afin de montrer sa présence au chevalier de l'Aigle sans risquer de la brusquer. Rapidement, elle ouvrit les yeux et inclina respectueusement la tête.

\- Grand Pope…

\- Chevalier de l'Aigle, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais assez proche du chevalier du Lion…

La réaction fut directe pour la jeune femme : elle se releva d'un geste, manquant par la même occasion de lâcher celle de son élève. Si elle n'avait pas porté de masque, ses yeux seraient probablement écarquillés également.

\- Il est revenu… ? demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

Néanmoins, le manque de réaction de son supérieur hiérarchique lui répondit immédiatement.

\- Je vois. Veuillez excuser ma réaction, Grand Pope.

Elle se rassit alors, résignée, et reporta son attention sur son disciple.

\- Il est néanmoins probable qu'il revienne. Actuellement, quatre chevaliers d'or sont revenus d'entre les morts.

\- Sauf votre respect, Grand Pope, je préfère m'occuper des vivants plutôt que d'espérer le retour de défunts. Malgré son état, Seiya est bien vivant et il a besoin constamment de cosmos à ses côtés pour le maintenir dans un état stable.

Les derniers chevaliers revenus parmis nous sont dans un état plus proche des morts que des vivants et, heureusement pour eux, quelqu'un a été en mesure de les trouver rapidement.

\- Il y a des centaines de personnes à travers l'ensemble du Sanctuaire si on compte les serviteurs. Je ne vois pas ce que ma présence en plus pourrait apporter.

\- Il semble actuellement évident qu'aucun chevalier n'apparaît au hasard sur le domaine sacré.

Se tournant vers l'homme aux cheveux verts, Marine se contenta d'un :

\- Vous devriez vous adresser à Lithos. Aiolia lui racontait tout, elle sera probablement tout aussi utile que moi, si pas plus.

Afin de faire comprendre que la discussion était close pour elle, elle referma les yeux, reportant sa concentration sur son cosmos, et surtout, sur le jeune homme endormis.

* * *

Aux portes du domaine sacré, une jeune homme venait d'arriver. Il savait qu'afin de montrer que sa présence n'était en rien une nuisance, il ne devait pas faire un pas de plus avant d'y avoir été invité, il patienta donc jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rejoint par un garde.

\- Halte ! Qui êtes-vous ?

L'intru se contenta d'une petite révérence, expliquant simplement :

\- J'ai un message à adresser à Athéna aussi rapidement que possible.

Il présenta alors aux gardes un parchemin roulé qu'ils ouvrirent immédiatement. Rapidement, ils en lurent le contenu avant de jeter un regard mauvais à l'arrivant.

\- Restez ici.

Le garde s'éloigna alors rapidement, prêt à transmettre l'information à sa déesse.

* * *

Arrivant au treizième temple, Shion et Aphrodite rejoignirent Aiolos qui se tenait prêt de Lithos, ainsi que Kiki. Sans plus attendre, la déesse commença :

\- Aujourd'hui, en plus de vous, Saga, Kanon et Milo sont revenus parmi nous. Je tiens d'ailleurs à rappeler que le premier d'entre-eux a déjà largement payé pour ces crimes et que je ne veux en aucun cas qu'un de vous lui reproche à l'avenir, comme déjà expliqué…

Ces mots sonnèrent comme menaçant pour le Grand Pope et le gardien du neuvième temple, néanmoins, ils restèrent silencieux.

\- Tous les trois sont actuellement à l'hôpital en raison de leur état… Et c'est pour cela que je vous ai appelés. Il semblerait qu'aucun parmi vous n'a été retrouvé au même endroit qu'un autre à l'exception des jumeaux. Je pense donc que les lieux de résurrection de chaque chevalier d'or qui suivra sera particulier lui aussi. Avez-vous déjà une explication pour le lieu où vous aviez été retrouvé ?

Le premier à prendre la parole fut le chevalier du Sagittaire, qui osa un :

\- Le lieu où j'ai été retrouvé était là où Lithos pensait que j'étais mort. Le lieu exact est bien évidemment plus en retrait, mais j'ai cru comprendre par Galan que la rumeur mentionnait cet endroit. C'était aussi un des derniers endroit d'où j'ai pu voir le Sanctuaire… Peut être est-ce par rapport à vous ou à notre mort ?

\- Aiolos, tu as bien dit que l'endroit où tu as été trouvé était le dernier d'où tu pouvais voir le Sanctuaire… Peut être est-ce tout simplement cela : un endroit qui rappelait simplement un bon souvenir… tenta Aphrodite.

\- Milo a été retrouvé sur la tombe de Camus… Je doute qu'il ait un bon souvenir lié à la mort…

Le Grand Pope marquait là un point, néanmoins, Aphrodite ne put retenir un petit rire :

\- Allons, allons, vous n'ignorez quand même l'amitié qui unissait Camus et Milo ?

Il avait insisté tout en prononçant le mot "amitié", néanmoins, seul le silence et l'étonnement répondirent à sa question.

\- La mort vous a vraiment fait manquer un grand nombre de chose, décidément...


	8. Chapitre 7 : Déesse

Note : Mes plus plates excuses pour le retard de ce petit chapitre T-T Etant tombée malade, j'ai eu quelques difficultés pour écrire/corriger/publier. N'étant toujours pas complètement rétablie, je ne peux pas promettre que le prochain chapitre arrive bien à temps non plus, mais je ferai au mieux ! Et du coup, quoi de mieux qu'un petit chapitre de révélation que pour me faire pardonner ? :D

* * *

Au treizième temple, Athéna, les chevaliers ramenés à la vie capable d'être présents, Lithos ainsi que Kiki étaient en train de réunir les informations qu'ils pouvaient avoir concernant le retour future du reste des chevaliers d'or. Il avait été conclu que les lieux concernant tous les chevaliers pouvaient dans certains cas correspondre à leurs anciens temple, comme pour Shion, mais aussi des lieux les rapprochant de personnes pour qui ils comptaient. Sans grande difficulté, ils avaient conclu que Jamir et la Sibérie pouvaient correspondre respectivement à Mû et Camus, de même que Rozan pour Dohko. Néanmoins, était-il possible qu'ils réapparaissent si loin du Sanctuaire ?

\- En suivant cette logique, on retrouvera Deathmask au Yomotsu Hirasaka ! avait lancé le chevalier des Poissons à la suite de ces réflexions.

\- Parce que tu as une meilleure idée peut être, Aphrodite ? avait rétorqué Aiolos.

\- Bien sûr ! Préparez une masse de gens à tuer de quelque façon que ce soit et on verra Deathmask rappliquer avec Shura lui faisant la leçon, ça en fera déjà deux de moins dont on aura le lieu de leur résurrection à chercher !

\- Aphrodite !

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel face au rappel à l'ordre du Grand Pope. Rapidement, la déesse enchaîna :

\- Il est vrai qu'aucun de vous n'est revenu d'un lieu trop éloigné du Sanctuaire… Peut être la personne vous ramenant à la vie veut-elle que soyez tous de retour ici ?

\- Mais Maître Mû n'est pas revenu avant que Saga n'envoie Aldébaran le chercher… Et même après ça, il ne sortait pas beaucoup des alentours du temple du Bélier s'il n'avait pas de mission… essaya Kiki.

\- C'est presque l'inverse pour Maître Aiolia : il pourrait être partout ! Quand je suis arrivée, il passait la plupart de son temps au temple du Lion, ou dans le jardin, mais quand il a commencé à mieux s'entendre avec le reste du Sanctuaire, il allait un peu partout… Sans parler des endroits où il allait avec Marine, ou de la zone des apprentis qu'il surveillait souvent depuis que Marine a eu le sien…

On frappa à la porte en cet instant. Sans plus tarder, la déesse demanda à la personne d'entrer. Il s'agissait d'un garde qui transmit rapidement à Athéna l'annonce d'un messager souhaitant s'entretenir avec elle. Se tournant vers Shion, elle opina. Le Grand Pope disparut instantanément.

\- Le Grand Pope est partis le chercher. Merci de nous avoir prévenu.

Le garde s'inclina avant de repartir. Sans plus tarder, la déesse demanda :

\- Kiki, Lithos, je pense que nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard… Continuez à réfléchir quand vous le pouvez sur les lieux où pourraient éventuellement se trouver Mû et Aiolia lors de leur retour parmi nous. N'hésitez pas à venir me trouver à la moindre idée. Je vous remercie pour votre aide.

L'enfant et l'adolescente s'inclinèrent respectueusement avant de quitter les lieux à leur tour. Sans plus tarder, Aphrodite appela à lui son armure qu'il enfila avant de prendre place à la droite de sa déesse, Aiolos, dont l'armure n'avait pas encore été retrouvée, se plaça néanmoins sur la gauche.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôpital qu'occupait Seiya, Seika avait ouvert les yeux et, comme toujours, elle avait tendu le cou jusqu'à être certaine que son frère ne s'était pas réveillé. Rapidement, elle s'était étendue afin de réveiller ses muscles endormit et s'était levée. Cette fois, c'était Marine qui propageait son cosmos au chevalier blessé. La jeune fille avait été jusqu'au petit frigo où elle avait servi deux verres d'eau. Elle bu l'un d'entre-eux rapidement avant d'attraper la main de la combattante qui ouvrit les yeux. Sans plus tarder, cette dernière se retrouva avec le second verre dans sa main libre. Le visage masqué se tourna vers l'eau avant de laisser d'échapper un petit rire.

\- Même en sachant que je ne peux pas retirer mon masque en présence d'un homme qui pourrait rentrer d'un instant à l'autre, tu ne peux t'empêcher de faire ça…

\- La moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour vous remercier d'aider mon frère, c'est de m'occuper de vous à ma façon ! Et puis, c'est Shun qui doit te relayer et il frappe toujours avant d'entrer.

La femme chevalier soupira à travers son masque, lâchant la main de son disciple le temps de l'ôter. Elle cilla quelques fois et bu d'une traite son verre, le rendant ensuite à Seika pour remettre son attribut de guerrière de la déesse.

\- Pour une fois, tu n'as même pas évoqué la possibilité que Seiya ne s'éveille avant d'ôter ton masque… nota la sœur du chevalier comateux, aurais-tu perdu l'espoir qu'il revienne parmi nous, Marine ?

L'intéressée se contenta de prendre une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

\- Je pense surtout que ce n'est pas mon cosmos qui le ramènera. Je peux malheureusement à peine la stabiliser. Les autres chevaliers et Athéna, eux, pourraient peut être le ramener, mais ils ont tellement été affaiblis par ces combats… Au final, je t'ai promis le retour de ton frère, mais j'ignore quand il pourra à nouveau ouvrir les yeux…

Sans plus tarder, la brune prit la main libre de celle qui était devenue son amie et lança dans un sourire :

\- Je suis persuadée qu'il reviendra quand le temps sera venu ! S'il est parvenu à réaliser tous les miracles dont vous m'avez parlé, il réalisera celui de revenir aussi !

* * *

Au treizième temple, l'inconnu était arrivé en même temps que Shion qui s'était placé aux côtés de sa déesse. Sans tarder, le jeune homme brun s'était incliné face à la déesse en signe de respect.

\- Relèves-toi, Ange, et explique-moi à présent la raison exacte de ta venue. Ma soeur ne m'a pour ainsi rien dit dans sa lettre si ce n'est que je devais t'écouter…

Se relevant, le guerrier expliqua rapidement :

\- La déesse Artémis a disparu. Cela fait un moment qu'elle avait quitté l'Olympe, néanmoins, elle devait chaque jour nous transmettre l'avancée de sa mission… Elle ne nous a plus donné de nouvelles depuis hier… Et impossible de la contacter. Si pareil cas devait se produire, elle nous avait fait savoir que je devais vous trouver immédiatement.

Soucieuse, Athéna fronça les sourcils, demandant rapidement :

\- Et quelle était donc la mission de ma chère sœur ?

\- Préparer la guerre à venir.

La surprise fut complète dans la salle jusqu'à ce que l'Ange ajoute :

\- Artémis nous a par contre interdit de donner la moindre information concernant l'ennemi que vous devrez affronter, Athéna. Mais si elle venait à ne plus nous envoyer de consigne, nous avions l'ordre de nous battre à vos côtés jusqu'à ce que la fin de cet ennemi soit confirmée.

Rapidement, le jeune homme observa une à une toutes les personnes présente avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Au vu du nombre très restreint de chevalier présent, j'en conclu que seuls eux ont pu être ramenés à la vie…

\- C'est donc Artémis qui nous a ramené ? Pourtant tu nous a dit qu'elle avait disparu hier alors que plusieurs chevaliers sont revenus aujourd'hui...

Cette fois, ce fut l'Ange qui ne put cacher sa surprise. Ainsi donc sa déesse n'avait tout simplement pas pu le contacter, mais avait pu mener à bien sa mission ? Quelque chose clochait...

* * *

Note : Concernant Artémis et ses anges (ou en tout cas celui présent ici), j'ai décidé de me baser sur Next Dimension (bien que leur faible développement actuellement me forcera sans doute à utiliser ce qu'on voit dans le 5e film également :s). Bien évidemment, cette histoire se passe dans un univers où ND n'a pas lieu, mais cela n'empêche pas les personnages/événements qui s'y passent d'y intervenir =) N'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à me prévenir si un détail vous échappe à ce propos ^-^


	9. Chapitre 8 : Vivre

Note : Avant toute chose, ce ne sera pas un chapitre essentiel à l'histoire, vous êtes prévenus ! J'avais surtout envie de montrer à quoi ressemblait le quotidien des habitants du Sanctuaire dans l'état actuel des choses, entre le retour de vieux héros et l'approche imminente d'une nouvelle guerre ! Et puis vu que je fais intervenir de plus en plus de personnages, les chapitres se rallongent pour que tous aient leur petit passage ! Il y a notamment un passage avec Lithos que je voulais écrire depuis un petit temps, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (comme le reste du chapitre !), bonne lecture =)

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours depuis que Témy avait accepté de passer l'épreuve qui lui donnerait le statut officiel de prétendante à l'armure des Poissons… Et autant de temps depuis que Kiki ne l'avait plus vue ouvrir les yeux. Il avait réussi à négocier, notamment grâce à Shion, pour pouvoir la voir plusieurs fois par jour, néanmoins, il devait toujours faire en sorte que son cosmos brûle afin de le protéger du poison. Il n'arrivait même pas au niveau d'un chevalier de bronze, ainsi, cela l'épuisait, mais au moins, il s'entraînait à maîtriser cette force qui lui serait à jamais nécessaire. De toute façon, si son cosmos faiblissait trop, il avait l'obligation de quitter le douzième temple, sous peine de ne plus pouvoir approcher son amie avant que celle-ci n'ait contrôlé le poison. Evidemment, pour ce faire, elle devait être capable de le supporter et de n'en subir aucun effet… Autant dire que pour arriver à ce stade, il lui faudrait sans doute des mois, voire des années.

Une autre règle qu'avait reçu le garçonnet était de ne pas toucher la jeune fille, sous aucun prétexte, et même malgré le fait que sa main servant au rituel était bandée. Au moindre problème, il devait contacter Aphrodite et quitter les lieux aussi vite. Stupide rituel. Autant dire que le fait qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié le gardien du temple ne changerait pas de si tôt !

\- Courage, Témy…

Il quitta la pièce sur ces mots, sentant qu'il faiblissait et maudissant ce fait. Comme chaque jour, il se dirigea alors rapidement vers les escaliers menant aux appartements du Grand Pope.

* * *

\- Sérieusement, il t'avait vraiment prise pour un garçon ?!

Suite au petit hochement de tête de Lithos dans la maison du Sagitaire, le gardien des lieux repartit dans un nouveau fou rire. Depuis la veille, il avait pris le temps de longuement discuter avec ceux qui étaient devenus ses serviteurs afin de se "mettre à jour" concernant tout ce qu'il avait à savoir concernant son frère, le sanctuaire, et même le monde entier. Au début, tout deux s'étaient bien entendu contenté de parler de fait strictes, voire de louer le Lion, néanmoins, petit à petit, les anecdotes du quotidien se mêlaient aux récits, comme lors de cette discussion.

\- Et du coup, il a réagit comment quand il l'a su ? parvint à articuler Aiolos entre deux rires.

\- Bah d'abord il m'a jeté de la salle de bain…

Néanmoins, en se rendant compte que ses paroles pouvaient porter à confusion, la panique s'empara de l'adolescente.

\- Enfin non… Je veux dire… Il était sous la douche donc il m'a dit de venir et… Ah nooon !

De toute évidence, chercher à rendre les choses moins étranges par la grecque ne faisait qu'accentuer ce côté. Le Sagitaire avait bien évidemment reprit son sérieux, bien qu'un sourire amusé restait présent, face à la servante qui se mit à bafouiller en secouant vivement les bras devant elle.

\- Lithos…

\- Ah mais non mais vous ne comprenez pas je… Enfin maître Aiolia…

\- Lithos…

\- Et je vous jure au nom d'Athéna que…

\- Lithos !

L'adolescente se tût enfin, prenant une profonde inspiration, expirant doucement et reporta son attention au chevalier.

\- Galan m'a dit qu'Aiolia t'avait recueillie quand tu n'avais que 7 ans. Et je pense que mon frère est assez digne pour ne pas toucher à une enfant, surtout s'il tenait à toi comme à un sœur.

\- C'est un grand honneur qu'il me faisait en me voyant comme tel, maître Aiolos.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur sa tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec Aiolia. Sans retirer sa main, il se pencha à la hauteur de l'adolescente, lançant simplement :

\- Alors tu n'as pas besoin de paniquer comme ça. On est ici en famille après tout, non ? Si tu étais la petite soeur d'Aiolia, tu en deviens la mienne ! Et puis, Galan tient beaucoup à toi aussi et rien que pour ça tu mérite ce statut ! Par contre…

Il lâcha enfin la fille aux cheveux émeraude pour tendre l'index vers le mur du temple marqué d'un message en grec signé de sa propre main.

\- Tu comptes vraiment dépoussiérer ce truc ?!

\- Maître Aiolia y tenait beaucoup depuis qu'il avait été découvert alors…

\- C'est quand même mon testament… Et je suis vivant maintenant…

Réalisant ce fait suite aux paroles de son nouveau maître, elle se mit à paniquer, commençant à bafouiller comme précédemment, tournant la tête de tout côté. Aiolos ne put retenir un soupire : nul doute que sa maison allait se retrouver vraiment agitée à présent…

* * *

Aphrodite était une nouvelle fois au chevet de Saga, faisant brûler son cosmos en espérant pouvoir aider son pair à enflammer le sien, et ainsi, à se rétablir plus rapidement. Depuis l'assassinat de Shion, les deux chevaliers avaient toujours été très proche, notamment suite au fait que le gardien de la douzième maison avait été le premier à apprendre ce fait. Bien sûr, les deux autres chevaliers d'or en état auraient pu également tenter d'aider les blessés… Mais entre le premier qui devait remettre le Sanctuaire sur pied avec l'aide d'Athéna et le second qui avait treize ans de retard sur à peu près tout, ils avaient probablement mieux à faire que de tenter de faire gagner un jour ou deux maximum aux alités. Au fond, même s'ils avaient du temps à tuer, ils iraient probablement plutôt aider les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent du domaine sacré à maintenir Pégase en vie.

\- Aphrodite ?

Le chevalier se retourna vers la porte de la chambre d'hôpital où se trouvait Andromède, visiblement affaiblis.

\- Shun ? répéta-t-il sur le même ton que l'androgyne.

\- Je tenais à m'excuser pour t'avoir t-...

Il s'interrompit, fuyant l'adulte du regard et se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Pour m'avoir tué ? Je ne t'en laissais de toute façon pas le choix. Athéna aurait pu en finir beaucoup plus vite avec toute cette bataille, elle ne l'a pas fait. Par son égoïsme, elle aurait pu tous nous perdre.

\- Tu aurais dû la suivre… Vous auriez tous dû nous écouter.

Aphrodite se retint de lâcher un petit rire face à l'utopisme dont faisait preuve l'adolescent. Les douze chevaliers d'or, l'élite de l'armée d'Athéna auraient dû d'eux-même décider d'écouter une poignée d'adolescent en armure de bronze en s'opposant au Grand Pope ?! Il se contenta de laisser cette réflexion de côté : aucun intérêt de froisser le chevalier d'Andromède.

\- Elle n'était pas digne de protéger la Terre. Si elle ne peut même pas éliminer celui qui menace son propre Sanctuaire, comment pourrait-elle éliminer ceux qui menacent le monde ?!

\- Athéna représente la justice…

\- La justice, ce n'est pas uniquement de belles paroles. En arrivant au Sanctuaire, elle était persuadée que cela suffirait, et vous aussi. Sans être prêt à mourir et à tuer, ni vous, ni Athéna n'auraient réussi à protéger la Terre.

Espérant avoir au moins fait comprendre au jeune homme sa vision des choses - à défaut qu'elle soit approuvée -, Aphrodite reporta son attention à Saga. Sans plus tarder, Shun se plaça de l'autre côté du lit, pris une chaise, et s'assit face à lui, souriant.

\- Merci, Aphrodite.

Cette réflexion fit hausser un sourcil à l'intéressé : après s'être excusé, voilà qu'Andromède le remerciait maintenant ! Allons, la prochaine étape allait-elle être un gros câlin avec un bisou sur la joue à ce rythme-là ?!

Le jeune homme prit alors l'autre main de Saga et, malgré sa fatigue bien visible, enflamma à son tour son cosmos.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Et bien comme toi : j'aide Saga ! Quand il sera réveillé, on pourra faire de même avec Kanon, et puis avec Milo ! Et puis ce sera au tour de tous les autres chevaliers qui reviendront à la vie jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à nouveau tous présents, et surtout : en pleine forme… Comme cela aurait toujours dû être !

Le chevalier des Poissons leva les yeux au ciel : la bonté sans limite de son cadet valait bien la rumeur qu'il avait entendu sinon plus. Au fond, il portait magnifiquement bien son armure.

\- Tâche de ne pas finir inconscient à ton tour. J'ai moyennement envie de devoir me charger de toi !

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent aux cheveux verts lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

* * *

Quelques chambres plus loin, Seika poussa la porte la séparant de son frère, un biberon à la main. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers Shunrei, assise dans un coin de la pièce et tenant Shôryu dans ses bras tout en lui tendant ce qu'elle portait.

\- Désolée pour l'attente…

La chinoise se contenta d'un sourire plein de gratitude alors qu'elle commençait à nourrir le bébé.

\- Il a quel âge ?

\- On pense qu'il a été abandonné à moins d'un mois, du coup, il devrait bientôt en avoir deux maintenant.

\- Pauvre enfant… Une chance que vous l'ayez découvert...

Un peu plus loin, à côté du lit de Seiya se tenait Shiryu, silencieux, concentré sur son cosmos qu'il transmettait au chevalier. En voyant les deux femmes discuter, il ne put que se rassurer que Shunrei réussisse à s'ouvrir au moins un peu aux autres depuis la disparition de son maître. Depuis le début de la dernière guerre, elle avait donné tout son temps à cet enfant qu'ils avaient recueilli, s'en servant presque pour marquer sa tristesse. Shiryu savait parfaitement qu'elle se sentait d'autant plus mal de ne pas pouvoir rester en Chine, mais il espérait sincèrement qu'elle puisse retrouver au moins un peu de sa joie de vivre en s'éloignant de Rozan qui était si chargé de souvenirs pour elle.

* * *

Dans le treizième temple, Shion venait de terminer la réparation des armures du Scorpion et du Capricorne, ramenées la veille par Athéna. Pour l'instant, aucune des armures d'or dont il avait dû s'occuper n'était morte, simplifiant grandement leur remise sur pied, néanmoins, les cinq armures ayant pénétré Elysion le seraient probablement et seul un chevalier d'or était apte à leur donner le sang nécessaire. Il ne doutait pas qu'Aiolos accepte sans problème de donner le sien pour son armure, de même que lui-même en ferait de même pour une d'elles et qu'il pousserait Aphrodite à l'imiter… Mais qu'en était-il des deux restantes ? Ils ne pourraient recommencer avant de récupérer l'ensemble de leur sang, à moins qu'un des blessés de revienne sur pied d'ici-là ou qu'un nouveau retour de héros ait lieu ? Et avec l'arrivée de cet Ange - Tôma comme il s'appelait -, la nouvelle menace était inévitable…

\- Maître Shion ?

Le Grand Pope se tourna vers celui qui était vaguement devenu son disciple et qui portait sur son dos la Pandora Box du Taureau.

\- Athéna en a ramené une de plus ? Cela tombe bien, je viens de finir celle du Capricorne à l'instant…

Tout en parlant, il rangea l'armure dans sa boîte apparue au même instant, la fermant et la plaçant avec celle du Scorpion qui attendaient bien sagement de pouvoir retourner dans leurs temples.

\- Il y a aussi celle des Gémeaux, commença le garçonnet en posant son fardeau, et puis celle de la Balance.

Le coeur du Grand Pope manqua un battement à l'évocation de l'armure de son ami de longue date. Il redoutait depuis le début que son armure soit de retour avant lui, rendant son absence encore plus grande… Le moment était donc arrivé… Il se donna une claque mentale avant de répondre :

\- Athéna a finalement réussi à atteindre Elysion avec son cosmos ?

L'enfant agita vivement la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Par contre, cela la fatigue beaucoup… Elle va tenter aussi vite que possible de ramener les autres, mais du coup, elle pensait aider à l'hôpital et elle ne pourra pas. Oh, et l'armure d'argent de la Lyre a été ramenée aussi !

Shion opina avant de donner de nouvelles instructions au jeune apprenti :

\- Ramène-les toutes ici aussi vite que tu peux. Je me charge d'amener celles du Scorpion et du Capricorne à leur temple.

L'enfant se plaça au garde à vous et disparut aussitôt.

* * *

Note : Quelques explications sur certains passages en dehors du manga "de base" si besoin :

\- Aiolia a VRAIMENT pris Lithos pour un garçons quand il l'a recueillie ! C'est un passage qui m'a bien fait rire dans le premier volume de G :')

\- Pour l'âge de Lithos, rien ne l'indique exactement, néanmoins, on sait qu'elle est plus jeune que Marine dans G, cette dernière ayant 9 ans à l'époque, j'ai décidé que Lithos en aurait 7. Evidemment, on peut se dire "Oui mais elle fait grande/mature pour 7 ans" ce à quoi je répondrai simplement : "Et Marine avec ses 9 ans alors ? :D"

\- Concernant Athéna qui laisse Saga vivant, je fais ici référence à une scène de Saintia Shô (5e volume) où Saga, aidé par Aphrodite, se retrouve face à Athéna qui refuse de le tuer. Globalement, ce passage explique tellement la personnalité d'Aphrodite tel que je le vois T-T

\- A propos de Shôryu maintenant : il apparaît dans Next Dimension (juste pour le fun, si vous ne savez pas à quoi il ressemble, je vous conseille de chercher, sa coiffure est MAGNIFIQUE !) et a la même histoire que narrée ici ^^" N'ayant aucune information sur quand exactement il a été trouvé, j'en ai conclu que cela devait être avant la bataille contre Poséidon.

\- Pour Tôma, c'est tout simplement un des Anges d'Artémis les plus actifs, mais je ne détaillerai rien de plus à son propos actuellement. Je tenterai simplement de le rendre aussi proche que possible du personnage de ND.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Nouveauté

Note : Bonjour à tous ! Les chapitres commencent à vraiment s'allonger maintenant, du coup, j'espère que ça ne vous empêche pas de les apprécier au maximum et que ça ne vous crée pas trop de retard de lecture ! Haha ^-^ De mon côté, j'avoue que je commence à avoir peur de la longueur finale que pourrait avoir cette fic' 'o' Néanmoins, j'espère que vous continuerez encore à la suivre d'ici-là ^-^ Sinon, je tente de retrouver mon rythme de publication tous les mardi 'o' Impossible de dire si je pourrai le garder tel quel, mais nous verrons bien =) Et puis n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait plaisir T-T

* * *

Depuis les temps mythologique, Athéna avait toujours donné des instructions très claires à chacun de ses chevaliers : à la fin de chaque mission, ils devaient rentrer au Sanctuaire et faire un rapport détaillé, par exemple. Evidemment, la déesse avait pris certaines dispositions en cas de souci, ainsi, un rapport signé pouvaient être envoyé en cas de retour immédiat impossible. De plus, si le moindre doute sur la mort d'un chevalier devait exister, celui-ci avait l'ordre de se rendre immédiatement sur le lieu sacré afin de rassurer leur déesse. Suite à de pareilles instructions, les chevaliers avaient environ un mois pour être de retour sur le sol grec après chaque guerre, de façon à ce que la divinité sache exactement où en était son armée. Bien évidemment, les chevaliers en missions extraordinaire en de pareils circonstances pouvaient simplement fournir une lettre d'excuse attestant de leur statut.

Pour toutes ces raisons, le nombre de chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis le retour des Enfers. Couplé avec l'interdiction qu'avait posé Athéna de quitter les lieux pour tous les combattants, ce nombre n'était pas prêt de diminuer !

Aiolos s'était porté volontaire pour superviser l'ensemble des entraînements, une bonne façon de faire la connaissance de tous les chevaliers qui avaient été formés pendant ses treize ans d'absence, disait-il. La plupart du temps, le grec formait des binômes ou trinômes qui s'entraînaient entre-eux avant de faire s'affronter en duel la plupart des chevaliers, à la vue de tous, tentant de donner des conseils qui pourraient servir à tous.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire suivait un duel entre Nachi du Loup et Jabu de la Licorne quand il sentit un cosmos inconnu approcher. A peine eut-il le temps de lever les yeux vers le haut de l'amphithéâtre d'entraînement que déjà un des chevaliers de bronze, Retsu du Lynx, s'était levé et mis à courir vers l'inconnu, hurlant :

\- Maître !

Le grec soupira : lui qui pensait avoir trouvé une bonne façon d'entraîner les chevaliers de rangs inférieurs au sien, voilà que l'arrivée d'un chevalier d'argent faisait échouer toute sa discipline ! D'un geste de la main, il ordonna aux combattants de poursuivre leur combat et se dirigea rapidement vers deux chevaliers d'argent qui l'aidaient aux entraînement, particulièrement pour les Bronze. La première ne portait pas de masque suite au soulagement de la règle par Athéna, elle était chevalier d'Ophiuchus. La seconde, elle, malgré son statut de Saintia, souhaitait ardemment garder son masque et était chevalier du Paon. Toutes deux étaient, aux yeux d'Aiolos, les deux plus expérimentées des chevaliers d'argents.

\- Je vous confie l'entraînement l'espace d'un instant, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de prendre la suite du chevalier du Lynx.

Rapidement, le Sagittaire put arriver au niveau de l'adolescent qui serait fermement dans ses bras le nouvel arrivant qui portait une Pandora Box dans son dos, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Bon retour au Sanctuaire, chevalier. Je suis Aiolos du Sagittaire et je suis celui qui dirige l'entraînement de l'ensemble de l'ordre jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- Aiolos ?! Comment vous… Enfin… Sauf votre respect… J'avais entendu plusieurs rumeurs à votre sujet et…

Evidemment, comme tout les chevaliers qui revenaient après la guerre, il ignorait probablement tout de la résurrection de l'élite de l'ordre… Aiolos soupira avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer la situation quand il fut interrompu par l'adolescent :

\- Maître ! Ce n'est pas un traître finalement !

Le grec ne put que tiquer à cette parole : tous les chevaliers avaient été prévenus de sa situation après ce qu'ils appelaient "Bataille du Sanctuaire", mais pourtant, Retsu semblait persuadé que son maître avait ignoré cette information… Alors que lui-même était bien au courant de ce fait dès son arrivée dans le domaine sacré.

\- Seigneur Aiolos, vous saviez que les chevaliers d'argent aussi seraient de retour ?

Le chevalier d'or resta un moment interdit face à cette réflexion. Constatant ce fait, l'inconnu expliqua le plus calmement du monde :

\- Je me nomme Noesis du Triangle. Je suis… Visiblement décédé en 1979…

* * *

\- Mais elle se réveillera jamais comme ça !

Aphrodite soupira à la réflexion de l'enfant : ne comprendrait-il donc jamais les choses au final ?! Témy avait pourtant le même âge que lui et n'en faisait pas autant ! … Ou alors peut être n'osait-elle tout simplement pas poser milles et unes questions et remettre en cause le moindre de ses actes ? L'hypothèse valait la peine d'être posée, mais le temps manquait beaucoup trop pour se permettre de la démontrer.

\- Que t'ai-je dis depuis le début ? Dans mon temple, tu suis mes règles ou tu décampes !

\- Mais elle commençait à se remettre ! On aurait dit qu'elle ne faisait que dormir, je suis sûr que même sa fièvre elle diminuait ! Par contre avec une goutte de sang en plus, son état...

\- Tu veux continuer à pouvoir la voir ?

\- Mais si vous ne faites pas le rituel aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que ça ne sera pas grav-

\- Je t'ai posé une question !

L'enfant serra les poings et quitta la pièce aussi vite, fonçant au treizième temple, là, au moins, il était écouté !

* * *

A l'exception de la foi où elle avait trouvé Milo - et probablement suite à la surprise et la panique que cette découverte avait engendrée -, Lithos revenait toujours du cimetière les yeux rougis… Probablement était-ce pour cela que lorsqu'il devait s'absenter pour un bon moment, Aiolos faisait en sorte de donner diverses tâches à exécuter pour la servante. Il devait certainement se dire que la maintenir active devrait au moins lui permettre de ne pas se perdre dans ses pensées et de pleurer le Lion disparut. Au fond, le Sagittaire était bien comme son frère le décrivait : un homme incroyablement bon envers son prochain. L'adolescente ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement, ainsi, elle agit comme si elle n'avait pas compris la manoeuvre du chevalier, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se rendrait de toute façon sur la tombe d'Aiolia, comme chaque jour, quitte à le faire au milieu de la nuit si besoin.

La première mission confiée par le grec était de s'occuper de l'Ange logé sur le domaine sacré, Tôma de son nom. Il lui avait été confié une petite suite sur le côté du treizième temple, comme à chaque fois qu'un représentant d'un dieu se présentait au Sanctuaire. Silencieuse, la jeune fille avait frappé à la porte qui n'avait tardé à s'ouvrir. Comme le voulait le protocole, elle s'inclina respectueusement, se présentant rapidement.

\- Je suis une des servantes du Sanctuaire, je suis assignée à l'entretien de cette suite aujourd'hui.

\- Fais donc.

Le guerrier s'était contenté de ces mots avant de s'asseoir sur un petit fauteuil, un livre à la main, et de reprendre sa lecture à la page qu'un de ses doigts tenait. Rapidement, Lithos avait été chercher le nécessaire au nettoyage des lieux dans le placard et avait commencé à exécuter sa tâche.

Lithos n'était pas habituée à travailler en silence. Quand Aiolia était présent, il la suivait parfois pendant qu'elle travaillait dans le temple pour lui parler le plus simplement du monde. Lorsqu'il était absent, Galan s'arrangeait souvent pour être à proximité, lui enseignant foules de choses plus ou moins utile, ce dernier semblait adorer jouer le rôle d'un professeur avec elle ! Maintenant qu'Aiolos était revenu, il passait une bonne partie de son temps avec elle à lui poser milles et unes questions sur son frère - "notre frère, tu fais partie de la famille, Lithos !" disait-il souvent - ou tout simplement sur le Sanctuaire depuis son décès. De toute évidence, l'Ange n'avait pas nécessairement envie de lui parler, ainsi, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Après un moment à la voir astiquer le même carreau de la fenêtre pour la cinquième fois, il avait néanmoins osé un :

\- A moins que tu ne tentes de percer cette fenêtre, et si c'est le cas je doute de l'efficacité de ta méthode, tu peux t'occuper d'un autre carreau peut-être…

Un hoquet de surprise lui répondit suivi de bafouillement d'excuses de l'adolescente.

\- Tu fais partie des personnes en ces lieux qui ont perdu un être cher avec la dernière guerre ?

Ignorant si elle devait ou non parler à celui qui était pour elle un inconnu, elle hocha timidement la tête.

\- Un chevalier d'or ?

\- Maître Aiolia.

\- Je ne connais pas les noms des chevaliers d'or.

L'adolescente ferma les yeux un instant, maudissant sa stupidité - ou son incompétence, elle ne savait que choisir - pour avoir uniquement cité son nom.

\- Le chevalier d'or du Lion.

\- Je vois. Si Artémis donne à nouveau signe de vie, je pourrai tenter de lui demander de faire de lui le prochain sur la liste. J'ignore si elle acceptera, mais au moins, le sanctuaire aura peut être l'occasion de retrouver une servante un tant soit peu utile.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, sans réellement savoir pour quelle partie du discours, la bouche entre-ouverte.

\- Je plaisantais. Enfin pour la seconde partie de mes propos.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter, mais Lithos accepta de faire comme si elle croyait sincèrement à ses paroles en souriant : mieux valait ne pas risquer de froisser l'envoyé d'une déesse alliée à Athéna.

\- Je vous en remercie, Ange, néanmoins, je n'oserai pas vous demander pareil acte, je ne suis qu'une servante après tout.

Artémis m'a aidé quand mes yeux étaient aussi rouge que les tiens, et pour les mêmes raisons. Je doute qu'elle me laisse ignorer quelqu'un dans ta situation, de même qu'elle refuse de tendre la main à une femme donnant de sa personne pour sa chère soeur.

\- La servante hésita un instant avant de demander :

\- Qui avez-vous perdu ?

\- Ma grande soeur. Marine.

\- Elle est…

\- Aucune idée. Elle a juste disparu un beau jour.

La jeune fille cessa immédiatement tout mouvement. Aiolia lui racontait tout, tout le temps, il n'y avait aucun secret entre-eux… C'était ainsi qu'elle avait fini par connaître l'histoire de celle dont il était le plus proche au Sanctuaire après elle-même.

\- Vous… Pouvez me raconter…

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je parler de ça à une simple servante ?!

Sa voix était sèche, cassante, et il avait même repris sa lecture après cette phrase, signifiant que la discussion était terminée… Ce que Lithos refusa.

\- Née dans une famille assez pauvre d'Hokkaido, sa famille ne voulait pas d'elle. Sa mère lui avait permis de vivre, mais à sa mort, elle dû faire face à son père chaque jour. Il lui en voulait d'être née comme une fille et à son frère d'avoir causé la mort de son aimée. Ils étaient souvent battus et, un beau jour, elle causa la mort de son père, en protégeant son frère.

Petit à petit, l'Ange avait déposé son livre et, à présent, il avait plaqué la jeune fille contre le mur le plus proche, la maintenant à quelques centimètres du sol d'une main, placée sous sa gorge.

\- Qui es-tu ?

lle avait peur. Incroyablement peur. Mais elle ne montra rien. Ne jamais montrer sa peur à quelqu'un qui avait des attitudes d'ennemi. Sa respiration était saccadée. Elle avait mal. Le guerrier la lâcha, gardant néanmoins un regard noir sur elle.

\- Parle !

\- C'est… C'est cette Marine que vous avez perdu ?

La réponse était évidente au vu de la réaction de Tôma, ainsi, dans ce silence, la servante sourit.

\- C'est la Marine que je connais. Je… Vous savez si vous pouvez quitter cet endroit ?

\- Rien ne m'en empêche.

L'adolescente prit la mains du guerrier comme s'il s'agissait de l'acte le plus naturel du monde, déclarant simplement :

\- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi !

* * *

Shion fixait l'armure de la Balance, la dernière armure qu'il lui restait à restaurer… Athéna n'avait pas encore ramené de nouvelle armure, ainsi, il pouvait se permettre de ralentir quelque peu son rythme… De toute façon, il aurait besoin de Kiki absolument pour commencer le travail sur celle-là pendant que son sang s'écoulerait sur le métal qui protégeait autrefois son meilleur ami… De toute façon, il n'était pas revenu, "pas encore" essayait-il de se dire sans trop y croire. Jusqu'à présent, un chevalier semblait revenir à la vie chaque jour -il considérait que son arrivée en pleine nuit pouvait avoir eu lieu le lendemain de celle d'Aphrodite -, néanmoins, il avait eu l'arrivée de cet Ange qui disait que leur bienfaitrice était disparue… Et plus personne n'était revenu à la vie depuis…

\- Ah non ! Je ramène pas maintenant les armures, je peux pas ! Le Poisson va encore me dire de partir !

Shio sortit de ses pensées en levant les yeux vers Kiki qui semblait bouillant de colère. Au moins, malgré la présence de l'enfant, il pouvait se permettre de retarder encore un peu la réparation de l'armure… Le calmer était prioritaire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il va encore lui injecter du poison ! Alors qu'elle commençait à aller mieux ! Elle se réveillera jamais comme ça !

Soupire du Bélier. Comment faire comprendre à l'apprenti que ce rituel devait se passer de cette façon ?

\- S'il arrête un seul jour, son corps commencera petit à petit à évacuer le poison. Il ne pourra arrêter que quand elle créera du poison d'elle-même, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver tant qu'elle en subit les conséquences. Et puis, il le fait tous les jours, et pourtant, tu dis qu'elle commençait à aller mieux…

\- Elle n'avait plus l'air de souffrir ce matin… Pour la première fois…

\- Dans ce cas, son corps commence à s'y faire. Demain matin, je suis certain qu'elle sera dans le même état que ce matin… Et puis un jour, elle finira même par se réveiller !

\- Mais quand ?

Shion s'approcha de l'enfant et s'accroupit à sa hauteur, se mettant à ébouriffer ses cheveux de sa main droite, la gauche posée sur son épaule.

\- Il faut être patient, Kiki. Ce rituel est très difficile, mais essentiel. Les enfants comme Témy qui n'ont pas d'aptitude particulière pour résister au poison peuvent mettre des années avant que le poison ne leur cause plus le moindre mal. Et elle a encore de la chance de pouvoir avoir Aphrodite à ses côtés, sans lui, elle aurait dû s'implanter du poison pur dans les veines et rester complètement seule. Ton amie…

Il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd contre la grande porte de la salle : décidément, quand il ne devait pas réparer l'une ou l'autre armure, c'était un des chevaliers qui avait besoin de son aide… Heureusement que l'enfant dont il avait la charge savait la plupart du temps s'entraîner seul car depuis son retour, il n'avait eu au final que très peu de moment où il avait pu s'en occuper.

Par télékinésie, le Grand Pope ouvrit la lourde porte et fit entrer Aiolos suivi de deux chevaliers de rang inférieur. Plissant un instant les yeux, il crut reconnaître l'aîné des deux comme état le chevalier du Triangle alors que le plus jeune était celui du Lynx à en juger par son armure. Respectueusement, les trois hommes s'inclinèrent.

\- Je vais aller reconduire les armures…

Sur ces mots hésitants, Kiki se dirigea vers les armures d'or réparées tandis que Shion reprit sa place sur le siège popal.

\- Que se passe-t-il, chevaliers ?

Le chevalier du Sagittaire ne tarda pas à lever les yeux, annonçant :

\- Je me trouve actuellement en compagnie du chevalier Noesis du Triangle. Ce chevalier d'argent a disparu suite à…

Il s'interrompit immédiatement, alors que le cosmos d'Athéna entra dans la pièce, néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce fait qui avait créé le choc sur son visage, ni même la joie indescriptible qui se lisait dans ses yeux, non… Car la déesse, tout en arrivant, n'était pas seule. Deux longues sangles de cuir pendaient de ses épaules et dans son dos, c'était la Pandora Box du Sagittaire qui était présente.

* * *

Note : Le passage avec Tôma peut sembler un peu précipité, néanmoins, je me voyais mal mettre un faux-suspense dessus étant donné que le Tenkai-hen et Next Dimension disent déjà clairement que Marine et lui sont frère et sœur '-' Par contre, pour leurs retrouvailles, ça n'arrivera pas tout de suite :D


	11. Chapitre 10 : Temps

Note : Bonjour, bonjour~ Avant toute chose, sachez que le tout début du chapitre peut sembler un peu lourd, je tenais surtout à mettre au point la timeline et quoi de mieux qu'un chapitre ayant comme titre "Temps" pour ça ? :D Sinon, je tiens à signaler qu'Aiolos _pourrait_ sembler un peu ooc sur certains points... Nous nous retrouvons en note en bas de chapitre pour une petite explication, comme toujours ;) Sinon, ce chapitre peut sembler un peu court après le précédent, néanmoins, il sert avant tout à embrayer sur le suivant =)

D'ailleurs, si vous avez des idées de ce qui se trame dans cette histoire, je serai ravie de lire vos hypothèses :p (Même si je ne dirai évidemment rien '-')

* * *

Il se passait trop de choses en trop peu de temps au Sanctuaire… Beaucoup trop de choses ! A priori, Aiolos était mort (pour la seconde fois) il y avait de cela environ une semaine. Il avait retrouvé la vie il y avait trois jours, gagnant au passage une sœur adoptive. En plus des chevaliers d'or, les chevaliers d'argent étaient de retour à la vie - il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui que Noesis ne soit pas le seul. Pendant ce temps, Pégase était toujours dans un état on ne pouvait plus lamentable, une partie de son ordre toujours à l'hôpital, Lithos était passée le plus simplement du monde par le treizième temple en tenant la main de quelqu'un qui aurait pu être un ennemi et son armure ne lui répondait pas.

Il tourna les yeux vers le chevalier du Triangle et son disciple qui semblaient joyeusement discuter avec Athéna et le Grand Pope le plus simplement du monde… Alors que lui était toujours perdu ! Était-ce si compliqué de faire en sorte de n'avoir qu'un seul souci à la fois ? Et pourquoi diable son armure était-elle si silencieuse ?! Il s'approcha rapidement de la boîte où elle reposait : si le reste des personnes présentes étaient entre-elles, cela ne dérangerait personne s'il s'occupait seul de son bien, après tout. Il ouvrit le couvercle, les autres faces de la Pandora Box cédèrent immédiatement, tombant lourdement sur le sol et laissant apparaître ce qu'elles protégeaient. Des morceaux de métal informe et qui ne dégageaient strictement rien, voilà ce que le chevalier pouvait voir devant lui. Ce qui avait été autrefois une belle armure n'était plus à présent que de la ferraille dorée prenant vaguement la forme d'un centaure. D'un geste, il s'était tourné vers Shion, haussant légèrement son cosmos afin d'attirer son attention, la gorge serré. Le Grand Pope le connaissant, il avait compris. Un regard qui se voulait rassurant, il se dirigea vers le Sagittaire, faisant au passage un signe à la déesse pour qu'elle poursuive leur discussion avec Noesis.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, même morte, une armure est réparable.

\- Pardon ?!

Son armure était morte et le vieux Bélier en parlait comme si c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal ?

\- Il faudra juste un peu de sang pour la ramener à la vie, mais une fois cela fait, elle pourra être réparée sans le moindre prob-... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Aiolos venait, d'un coup, de s'ouvrir le bras droit, laissant couler son sang sur le métal froid, sans hésiter une seule seconde.

\- Tu viens de dire que du sang était nécessaire. Il me semble évident que je doive me donner pour mon armure.

Le Grand Pope soupira avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Le Sagittaire était près à tout pour défendre Athéna, surtout au vu de la menace qui planait sur eux, mais était-ce une raison pour se tailler immédiatement les veines sans même prévoir le moindre bandage une fois la bonne quantité de sang relâchée ?!

* * *

"Je vais faire un tour avec Tôma !" avait déclaré joyeusement Lithos à la surprise générale que leur arrivée avait provoqué dans le treizième temple… Était-ce si normal au Sanctuaire que les serviteurs se baladent avec les envoyés d'autres divinités main dans la main que personne n'avait posé la moindre question supplémentaire à son passage ?! Pire encore : il avait cru sentir une once du cosmos de sa déesse mais il ne s'était même pas arrêté ! Dans un coin de sa tête, il s'était dit qu'il ne s'agissait probablement que d'un écho créé par la résurrection d'un chevalier, mais il aurait probablement dû vérifier… Quoique Artémis lui aurait envoyé un signal si elle avait pu…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne retrouva la réalité qu'en sentant Lithos le lâcher. Face à eux, à l'entrée du premier temple était étendu un corps inerte vers lequel elle avait couru. L'Ange la suivit sans tarder, sentant des restes du cosmos de sa déesse émaner de l'homme aux cheveux parmes.

\- C'est Mû du Bélier… expliqua la servante en s'assurant que le chevalier était bien en vie.

Dans un soupire, Tôma entreprit de le soulever pour le porter sur son dos. Face à la surprise visible de l'adolescente, il se contenta d'un :

\- Artémis les ramène à la vie, c'est pas pour que je les laisse mourir l'instant d'après. Contente-toi plutôt de me conduire jusqu'à l'hôpital du coin.

\- Bah c'est un peu là qu'on allait à la base… répondit la jeune fille dans un sourire.

\- Marine est…

\- Non, non, pas du tout ! Elle s'occupe de son disciple !

Ainsi donc, sa sœur était chevalier, ou au moins instructeur. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que sa déesse reste en bon terme avec Athéna à présent…

* * *

\- M...aître…

La voix était faible, incroyablement faible : Aphrodite avait bien failli ne pas l'entendre ! Il avait bandé la main de sa disciple et avait posé un tissus humide sur son front dès que son corps avait cessé de convulser : maintenant qu'elle commençait à supporter le poison, il pouvait attendre ce moment. Se faisant, il s'était assuré que la fièvre de l'enfant n'atteigne pas un seuil critique pour sa survie, le tout sans savoir ce qu'il aurait fait si tel avait été le cas… Dans tous les cas, rien ne servait plus de penser à tout cela : il avait tourné la tête vers sa disciple dont les yeux semblaient avoir du mal à percevoir avec la lumière du jour.

\- Tu devrais continuer de te reposer plutôt que d'essayer de parler.

\- J'ai… Mal…

\- Et tu vas me dire que ça brûle, maintenant ? C'est du poison qui est en train de prendre possession de ton sang ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Moins… Mal…

Le chevalier prit une profonde inspiration à cette réflexion. Ne pas s'énerver de la naïveté de l'enfant. Surtout pas. De toute façon : à quoi cela servirait-il ?

\- Ce rituel n'est pas la seule chose que tu devras subir pour devenir chevalier, ce n'est qu'une étape.

Il s'assit sur le bord de lit de sa disciple et, tourné vers elle, il poursuivit :

\- Déjà, en tant que chevalier des Poissons, on doit donner vie à nos armes. Certains se battent avec une succession de coup, font de leur cosmos un bouclier ou doivent apprendre à manipuler les dimensions… Je dois créer chacune de mes roses, les rendre puissantes, résistantes, pouvoir les appeler à moi et qu'elles acceptent de me venir en aide… Mais ce n'est pas tout : je dois savoir les utiliser. Imagine, si un ennemi s'attaque à Rodorio et que je manque ma cible : ma rose pourrait aller se planter dans le coeur du premier passant.

Doucement, la fillette hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris, sa voix étant probablement trop faible pour s'exprimer davantage.

\- De plus, les roses sont faibles seules. Elles ont un grand pouvoir, certes, mais elles peuvent être abattues facilement. Avant de lancer la moindre fleur, je dois toujours lui insuffler un peu de cosmos… Et encore, cela ne suffit pas pour être un bon chevalier, loin de là…

Voyant la fillette froncer les sourcils, il ajouta :

\- Tu dois toujours être prête à souffrir, voire à mourir pour un peu de sursis. La plupart des combats que nous menons n'offrent que du temps. Un peu plus de temps avant la mort inévitable d'un être cher, un peu plus de temps avant la destruction du monde,... De même qu'une rose se fane, rien n'est jamais éternel… Ta vie ne l'est pas non plus, de même que la mienne. Au fond, ce n'est qu'un échange : tu donnes du temps de ta vie pour prolonger le temps de vie de quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre… Et c'est exactement ça être chevalier.

Le chevalier fit apparaître une rose qu'il approcha du visage de Témy.

\- Une rose est belle parce qu'elle est éphémère. Les combats que nous menons le sont tout autant car on être toujours prêt à frôler la mort, car c'est l'instant où l'éphémérité de nos vie est le plus visible.

Il posa rapidement la fleur sur ce qui servait de table de nuit et se leva.

\- Être chevalier, c'est être comme une rose, Témy. Tu deviens beau à chaque combat, risquant d'y faner, mais tu sais que si tel est le cas, tu créeras un engrais capable de fertiliser le monde que tu souhaites.

* * *

Kiki était assis sur les marches d'escalier devant le temple du Taureau. Il venait de déposer l'armure au coeur de sa maison, ce qui terminait ainsi la tâche que lui avait donné Shion… Mais que faire à présent ? Il l'ignorait. Le Grand Pope était un bon maître, il était même honoré de pouvoir être son disciple, néanmoins, il était beaucoup plus occupé que ne l'était Mû. Il avait toujours été habitué à ce que ses entraînements soient complètement supervisés, ce qui n'était, du coup, plus le cas à l'heure actuelle. Bien entendu, il continuait de beaucoup travailler… Enfin il continuait à s'entraîner en tout cas… Il s'exerçait à la télékinésie et la téléportation dès que possible, il tentait de garder son cosmos le plus longtemps possible pour rester à proximité de Témy et il faisait ses exercices physiques tous les jours ! Bien évidemment, pour un enfant ayant toujours eu un adulte pour lui dire qu'améliorer ou ce qui était déjà pas mauvais, la tâche était à présent plus ardue…

\- Je devrai peut-être aller voir comment se passent les entraînements des chevaliers de bronze et d'argent… se dit-il à moitié convaincu après de très longues minutes à rester pensif.

D'un bond, il se remit debout et avança jusqu'à arriver à la maison du Bélier où il entendu des bruits de pas lointains.

\- Qui va là ! hurla-t-il.

\- Kiki ?

Mauvais signe : la voix lui était complètement inconnue alors qu'il avait appris à reconnaître celles de toutes personnes du Sanctuaire - même de l'Ange qui squattait ! Les pas continuèrent, signe qu'il ne s'agissait absolument pas d'un serviteur ; l'enfant se mit sur ses gardes.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Je suis prêt à défendre ce temple !

Mais déjà, la silhouette était visible pour l'enfant : c'était un homme adulte aux cheveux bruns et à la peau allée qui semblait plus petit que la plupart des chevaliers, mais surtout, il semblait boîter.

\- Évidemment, tu ne m'as jamais vu que comme un vieillard face à une cascade…

* * *

Note : Alors pour Aiolos, je dois quelques explications je pense ^^" Ainsi, déjà, on peut se rappeler qu'il est mort à 14 ans... Et que même s'il a grandi physiquement, bah il y a 13 ans où il n'a pas vécu ! Il a pu mûrir un peu, certes, mais pour moi, il reste très proche de l'adolescent qu'il était ! Et comme on peut le voir dans le volume 0 de l'épisode G, il peut être un peu gamin sur les bords x'D Sinon, concernant le fait qu'il paniquait à l'idée d'une armure morte : rappelez-vous Shiryu quand Mû lui a dit que son armure et celle de Pégase étaient mortes ? Alors qu'il a été entraîné par un chevalier d'or doublé d'un vieux sage ! D'ailleurs, même Aiolia dans l'épisode G réagit plutôt vivement à ce fait ^^" Au fond, je pense que seuls les proches des Béliers soient vraiment au courant de comment "marche" une armure '-' Quant à Shion... Bah il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'Aiolos n'était pas au courant alors que la moitié du Sanctuaire l'est !

Sinon, petite dédicace à FuryFury x) Je ne me voyais pas ramener Shaka tout de suite, mais vu que Mû était dans ma liste de "Eux, je veux les faire revenir maintenant !", autant déjà le faire intervenir ^-^ (Même si, là, je l'avoue : c'est un peu un légume '-')


End file.
